Kidnapped in Iraq
by crazy4booth
Summary: What happens when Brennan goes off to Iraq to solve a case without Booth? PLEASE NOTE SOME GRUSOME STUFF IN HERE BUT NOTHING REAL BAD! Please leave comments and feedback! Final chapter!
1. Message from Iraq

It had started out as a normal day at the Jeffersonian institute. Everyone was hard at work finishing up a previous case. Brennan was in her office finalizing the paperwork from the previous case when her office phone rang. Brennan looked on her phone's caller ID and the number was Booth's cell.

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones, are you doing anything of extreme importance write now?"

"Not really I'm just finishing up some final paperwork on the Denmore case. Why?"

"Got some pictures faxed to the FBI and Cullen wants you to take a look at them."

"What are the pictures of?"

"Human remains found in Iraq of all places. We recieved them a couple of hours ago from a General Hugo Kincade. He's stationed in Baghdad. He sent along a note explaining the situation and asked if the FBI could show the pictures to the Jeffersonian to determine the identity."

"Alright bring the pictures over and I'll look at them the first chance I get."

"No problem I'll see you in about 10mins."

"What you're on your way already?"

"Well ya know Bones, it's the army and they don't like to wait long for answers."

"Fine I'll see you in a few"

and with that Booth hangs up. Within 10mins Booth finds his way to her office and delievers the pictures to her.

"Here I'll trade you the paperwork for the pictures."

"Great deal I thought I'd never get it done."

"So what can ya tell me from the photos?"

"Female, Cacusian, age between 25 and 30. Assuming they took this picture yesterday I'd say she's been dead for nearly 3 weeks. That's all I can tell you from the pictures."

"So if I can get the body to be sent here will you check it out."

"Sure"

Immediatley Booth dials the FBI and asks them to contact the General and have the body sent over ASAP.

"Great, thanks man. (Booth closes his cell) Okay Bones the body is being shipped overnight and should be here early in the morning."

"Fine. Booth this is the army we're dealing with what connection do they have with the FBI?"

"The general contacted the FBI because he thinks whoever killed our victim was not a terrorist. He thinks this is a standard murder and wants us to check it out before he goes all male Annie Oakley on the people all over the city. Make sense?"

"I guess so, but who's Annie Oakley?"

"Don't you know your history? She was a famous gun shooter? Maybe you and her are related."

"Probably not but at least she had a gun!!!"

"Oh please don't start that again!!!!"

Cam walks into Brennan's office when she sees Booth in the room.

"What's up Booth? Got a new case already?"

"Yes and no. We have body coming in from Iraq and it's believed to be the army of soilder and from what Bones has just told me a female solider."

"really?"

"Yes the FBI recieved these pictures (she hands the photos to Cam) from a general in Baghdad. He believes the victim may have been murdered but did not die as a cause from the war."

Cam continues to look through the pictures and reads the papers that came along with them.

"When will the body arrive?" she asks.

"According to the shipping company as long as the plane does get blown up the body should arrive sometime tommorow morning"

"Excellent, I'm going home for the night but I'll guess I see you both bright and early."

Cam leaves the building and Booth walks Brennan out to her car for they are both calling it quits for the night as well.


	2. A Call to Iraq

The next morning at about 8:00, Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian and right on schedule the body was delievered just a few moments after she arrived. By the time everyone else arrived, which was around 8:30, Brennan had the bones laid out and placed on the examing table. She filled in the rest of the squintz of the current situation and assigned everyone their parts and duites. Brennan was on her way to her office when she noticed Cam and Booth entering the building togther. They were talking, but the Cam started walking a different direction while Booth started running towards Brennan.

"Hey Bones, did the body come?"

"Yeah I have it on the table. The others are looking over it right now. Whya re you out of breath what's wrong?"

"The general left a message last night on Cullen's phone. He suggested we call him here at the lab so you can ask him any questions necessary. So let's get to dialin'"

They go to her office. Brennan adjusts her phone to the speaker phone setting and starts dialing the number Booth gave her. The voice who answered the call was that a young girl, the receptionist they assumed.

"This is the U.S Armed Forces Office in Baghdad may I help you?"

"Yes I need to speak to a General Hugo Kincade please"

"Okay what buisness do you have with the general?"

"My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian at Washington DC and I'm calling about a message he sent to the FBI yesterday reguarding a body he and his squad found in Baghdad."

"Alright I'll connect you to his phone at once"

"Thank You"

"One moment please"

Booth and Brennan wait for about a minute and then a firm and strong voice came on the line.

"This is General Hugo Kincade here, to whom am I speaking with?"

Booth speaks first and then he introduces Brennan.

"General Kincade sir, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI and I'm here with Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian instutitue she's a forensic anthropologist here."

"It's a pleasure talking with you sir. I have you on speaker phone so Agent Booth and I can speak with you at the same time."

"Excellent, it's an honor to talk to you both, I only wish it were under better circumstances. I assume you both are working on the body I told the FBI about..."

"Yes sir the forensics team here at the Jeffersonian are examining the remains as we speak." Booth tells him.

"Wonderful, Dr. Brennan have you been able to discover anything from the remains yet?"

"Yes I was able to determine on hand from the pictures the victim is a female between 25 and 30 years of age, and cacusian race."

Booth jumps in to ask the general some questions about where the body was found.

"General Kincade can you tell us where you found the body or any details that could help us?"

"Well me and a few of my soliders were doing some routine checks around the palace grounds. We had a report several weeks earlier that some American soliders and a few civilians had been kept in a secret camp there. I took some of the men there and we check the camp out but it had been deserted for no more than a few days. We searched the area some more and one of my men found the bones in what they refer to as a torture pit."

"With all due respect general I fail to see how this involves a murder case in terms of the FBI..." Brennan tells him.

Booth gives her a look that says "Bones what are doing?"

The general replies "I understand Dr. Brennan but here's why I have those suspicsions. Here in Iraq with every dead person we've found they have had some kind of a mark that the Iraqi troops leave to tell us that they were captured, tortured, and murdered by those troops. The mark is deeply pressed onto the body that the symobol appears on the bone and is commonly found on the right arm. Now I'm no forensic anthropoligst or anything but when my medical team looked at the bones they checked it throughly and said there was no such mark anywhere. That's when I suspected it to be a murder"

"Well my team and I will examine the victim very closely and as soon as we have an identity we'll inform you first thing" Brennan tells him.

"Don't worry sir Dr. Brennan and her team are among the best in the world. We'll have the resluts in no time" Booth assures the general.

"Thank You Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. I hope the victim isn't who I think it is however. Anyway I can assume you'll keep in touch and inform me when you have something new? and of course any help my team and I can provide for you will let you know first thing too."

"Thank You general we appaericate the help."

and with that Booth and Brennan end the connection.

"Booth, what do you suppose he meant by 'I hope the victim isn't who I think it is?'"

"I don't know Bones, but hopefully we'll have that answer soon. Come on let's go check on your team's progress."


	3. Sad Sad News

Booth and Brennan go check on the team's progress. Zack has already cleaned the bones and was now working on a facial construction. Brennan noticed Angela at the computer going through the army's profile database.

"Ange, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking the army's registered soldier's database. I have an idea that this girl may have been a solider killed in the line of duty. I'm checking the missing in action section of all the girls based on the info we have right now."

"Good work how many girls have you found so far."

"228 exactly, but once Zack finishes with the skull I can narrow down the search even more using hair and eye color."

Zack rushes over to the girls and informs Dr. Brennan that he is done with the skull. Brennan examines the skull more and provides more info to Ange to help narrow down her current search.

"She was blonde, with about medium length hair, blue eyes and very fair skin. This girl wasn't one for tanning that's for sure."

"Great now all I have to do is make a face and feed it into the database and we should have our victim."

"How soon can you have the identity Ange?" Booth asks her.

"No more than 3 hours. My system has been running slow the past few days, I'll work as quickly as I can."

Brennan and Zack continue to look over the body some more while Booth observes Hodgins looking over small objects that were found near the body. One of the items that caught Booth's eye was a gold bracelet with a heart-shaped charm on it with a little rhinestone in the center of the heart.

"This was pure gold?" Booth asks Hodgins.

"Yeah but see that light green residue on it? That is what is getting me. It is some kind of acid, I've never seen anything like it. I noticed there are traces of it on the bones as well. Whatever kind of acid it is it definitely aided in this girl's death."

"Booth, come here take a look at this…." Brennan shouts to him.

"See these ridges and marks on the bones…"

"Yeah they look like knife blade marks…"

"Exactly I recognized this type of knife. I've seen it before. It's a carving knife. Whoever murdered this girl skinned her…"

At that point, Booth and everybody nearby had a rather sick look on their faces.

"The acid was used to make the skin more easily cut, plus the acid color indicates a scent most likely the same as that of chloroform. She inhaled, fell asleep, and then they skinned her. Once that was done, they through the body into a torture pit where nature could do the rest. Any pieces of flesh, blood, hair, anything was already decomposed by the time the general found this girl"

"That's disgusting!"

For the next few hours, everyone continued working and no one even dared to mention food for one little word of eating might make everyone sick after discovering what happened to the victim. Angela returned to the lab area and informed everyone that she had a face done and was running it through the computer. By the time Booth, Brennan, and the rest of the team came back to Angela's office the computer had finished scanning the faces and found a match. A 3D image of the girl's face appeared in front of Booth, Cam, and Brennan. As they looked her over Angela read a description of the girl from the database website.

"Her name is Keena Johan. Disappeared about a month ago near a small army point near Baghdad. She was 27 years old and was served as a sergeant. It says here she was going through the army to help pay for college and enlisted for a 6 year term."

"Where's she from does she have any living family close by?" Booth questions.

"Yes right here in DC actually she has a brother and a sister, Roy and Jesse Johan. They are all from Philadelphia and came to DC after their parents died when the kids were in their early teens. It says here Roy owns a Bookshop on Liberty square called "Books-Galore" and Jesse is a clerk at the gas station just down the road from the Jeffersonian on 23rd."

"Well that makes things a little conveint, Bones how about you and I pay Jesse a visit since she's just down the road."

Brennan and Booth walk to the gas station since it is such a nice day out and they both needed a little fresh air anyway. They walked into the gas station and saw a redhead cashier with the nametag Mandy on it.

"Good afternoon, can I help you with something?"

"Yes we are looking for a Jesse Johan is she here?" Booth asked Mandy.

"Yeah but she won't be much longer her shift just ended she might be out at her car. You can catch her if you hurry."

They immediately race out back to find a girl with brown and up in a ponytail unlocking her car.

"Jesse Johan?"

They startled her with their shouting and she began to freak-out.

"What? Please don't hurt me or rob me I don't have anything I swear!"

"Relax, we're not here to hurt you. I'm from the FBI my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth this is Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. We need to speak with you about a personal matter."

"Why what's going on? Is Roy okay?"

"I don't know about your brother, but I have some news about your sister. So why don't we just go pick up your brother and…"

"I'm sorry Agent Booth, but my brother's not a t work today he wasn't feeling well this morning so he's still at home. You need to speak with both of us?"

"Yes, it's pretty urgent."

"Oh well, hop in my car and I'll give you two a lift."

They get into her old 1995 car and drive off. Brennan asks Jesse a few questions to start a conversation.

"So you live with your brother?"

"Yeah, it'll be 4 years this coming July. After I graduated from High School I couldn't afford to take on more school and to boot, I had no money and no job. I got let go at the job I had during school so Roy took me and he's let me stay with him until I can get things back on track."

Booth asks Jesse "So why'd ya get let go?"

"Same reason as most other places in this country. Cutbacks! Working at the gas station not much for a living but hey I make enough so I can at least help Roy out on the bills."

Jesse pulls into a small drive way and walks over towards the house she and Roy live in. It's small, but cozy. Jesse unlocks the door and yells for Roy.

"Roy are you here?"

"Yeah my here in the living room sis."

" We've got company! Please Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth make yourselves comfortable in the living room I just have to hang my coat up."

Booth goes in an introduces him self to Roy.

"Mr. Roy Johan I presume."

"That's correct and you are?"

"Special Agent Seely Booth and this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. We're both here from the FBI. We have news regarding your sister, Keena."

"KEENA!!!! You've got word about Keena?" Roy says.

Jesse walks into the living room and sits down next to Roy on the couch. They are prepared to listen to Booth and Brennan.

"When was the last time you heard from your sister?"

"We got a letter from her in the mail about a month and half ago. She said was doing fine, they were going so far so good and things kept up she would get to visit us over the holidays. Why?" Jesse tells them.

" Jesse, Roy…………………………..your sister is dead. The general of the group your sister was in found her in a pit the other day. We are very sorry for your lost."

Jesse starts to cry and Roy grabs her and hugs her tightly then he asks….

"How did she die?"

(Booth looks at Brennan with complete silence, They are not sure whether to tell them or not)

"Damn it please, just answer me how did she die."

Bones speaks in a quiet and almost unnoticeable tone "She was skinned."

"Roy, Jesse I understand this is difficult for you however we are looking into this investigation. We are not a 100 sure that this was due to the war. When you two feel prepared enough we will need you to come down to the station and we have to ask some questions that might be able to help catch the killer."

"We understand Agent Booth, it's just…….(Jesse crying)" She leaves and goes into another room.

"Booth, I think it's best if we leave."

"Yeah good idea Bones."

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan thank you for telling us. We will help in anyway we can to catch the bstrd who did this to our sister."

Booth and Brennan walk out of the house. Brennan picks up her cell phone and calls Angela to give them a ride back to the lab.


	4. I'm going to Iraq!

Once Booth and Brennan arrive back at the lab they head straight for Brennan's office to phone the General back in Baghdad. They managed to contact him right away and inform him of the discovery.

"I was afraid of that" the general replies to their response.

"What do you mean General Kincade sir?" Booth asked him.

"When she disappeared about a month ago we assumed that she had been kidnapped by the Iraqi troops but, we never heard a word about them. We didn't receive any notes or transmissions, just nothing. I was sad to hear that Keena disappeared and I requested a team go out and look for her but the army department ignored my requests. They suggested that we wait until a ransom has been made before attempting to locate her."

At that point, Brennan started to throw in her own questions.

"General Kincade is there anybody there in your battery sort of speak who was close to Keena any friends or relatives we could speak to?"

"They are all on active duty right now. I can't send troops home now because we are on high alert. Soldiers are disappearing right and left. Infact Dr. Brennan and I was going to mention this earlier we discovered another body but it can be removed from the ground. So you see, if you want to examine this new body and question my people then you'll have to come out here. I can't risk losing any more of my men and women. The body looks to be quiet old and the doctors we're afraid to move the bones for fear that they might shatter with the littlest tug."

"General, are you suggesting Dr. Brennan actually come out there to terrorist central?" Booth says in a most outrageous tone.

"Booth, I can handle myself"

"Dr. Brennan he is correct Baghdad is one of the most dangerous cities in the world, if you come you'll have to come alone. We have small planes that can easily transport you here without being suspected by Iraqi troops."

"I'll come where can I meet the pilot?"

"BONES!!!!!" Booth shouts to her.

"Booth please the flight?"

"The pilot will meet you at Washington airport at 6:30am. Be ready by then"

"I will be."

Brennan walks out of her office to examine the body more while Booth is still on the line with the general.

"General, she's my partner and if anything happens to her……."

"Agent Booth, my men will protect there won't be a moment where she's alone."

"Yeah you'd better have at least 50 men close by."

The men hang up the phone and Booth joins Brennan and her team. Booth is rather upset with her that she is going to Baghdad and without his protection. That night he goes home with her to try to convince her that this is a dangerous idea. She, at the same time, tries to reassure Booth that she'll be fine and there's nothing to worry about.

"Booth please there'll be soldiers at every place I go to and I'll be under surveillance 24/7."

"It's not enough Bones, Iraq is nothing but Terrorists, murders, thieves, kidnappers, and god now what else…"

"So? Booth really you're over reacting. I'll be okay really, I'll only be gone for a few days. I'll find out what happened to Keena and look over the new body and I'll be back before you know it."

Brennan finishes up her little bit of packing and then sends Booth home assuring him that she'll be fine and needs to get rest before leaving in the morning. Booth worries about her and decides to ask Cullen if he may go with Brennan on this assignment. Booth arrives at the FBI office just about 20 minutes before Cullen leaves to go home.

"Cullen sir may I speak with you"

"If this has any thing to do with Dr. Brennan…."

"Yes sir actually it does"

"Great, who did she shoot this time?"

"No one it's about the case from Baghdad"

"Alright, sit down Booth let's get this over with."

Booth takes a seat in one off the chairs infront of Cullen's desk.

"Okay Booth what's up?"

"I wish to accompany Dr. Brennan on her trip to Baghdad. Iraq is dangerous and I feel responsibility for her."

"I understand Booth, but the general made it clear that she come alone and besides I can't loose you right now anyway. Adams needs your help on finishing up the Gramado case he can't do it without you."

"But sir she's my partner….."

"Booth, I don't get you. If you hadn't gotten involved with these squints in the first place we wouldn't being have this conversation to begin with. What are you so worried about she'll be with the army for god's sake and you should know from experience how protective they are of their people."

"Oh yeah, well it maybe the army but tell me one thing sir. If they protect there people so well how's come we found Keena Johan dead and thousands more are dying in Iraq?"

Cullen remains silent for a moment or two before speaking again.

"Booth I'm sorry I just can't do it we need you here. Look if it'll make you feel any better we have an international agent stationed in Baghdad right now working on a separate case for the army and FBI. I'll call him and he will be Brennan's bodyguard. He's one of our best agents and has never let us down."

Booth gives Cullen his anger "thanks" and walks out of the office very mad. Cullen, to some degree, can understand why Booth wishes to go with Temperance but feels he can't afford to take the risk.

At last morning arrived it was 7:30 and on schedule Brennan was up in the air. It was safe for her to use her cell phone so she called Booth in the interrogation room and he hooked her onto the speakerphone in the room. They did this because Booth was going to question Jesse and Roy some more that morning and Brennan wanted to able to hear their responses and ask her own questions. Roy and Jesse came into the interrogation room. They were both still quite upset about their sister but were both in a very cooperative mood with Booth. Booth starts out by asking questions about Keena personally in hopes of getting a possible suspect out their responses.

"Do either of you know anybody who would want to kill Keena or any reason to kill her?"

Both of them answered "No"

Booth continued on to explain the strange acid found on her bones and asked if they had sent any packages or letters to her around her time of death.

"No, we never sent her anything in the mail. She had bought a laptop before enlisting into the army and took it with her. Roy and I would always send her e-mails. It was quicker, easier, and cheaper," Jesse explained.

"Do you know of any friends or boyfriends she had in the army or any where else?"

"She did have boyfriend before leaving for the army," Roy told Booth.

"Do you know his name or what he looked like?"

"Yes, he was a Mexican guy who used to work at a coffee shop in DC. His name was Pablo Feltehano. I met him a few times he sounded really nice. It was very interested in Keena and acted like her cared about her."

Jesse spoke up about not knowing Pablo.

"I never met him, she told me that she had a boyfriend but I never got to meet or see him. As far, I as knew Roy was the only one who knew anything about him. But I never asked about Pablo because I didn't really think much of it."

"Whatever happened to this Pablo guy?"

"I don't know they broke up just before she left for Iraq. I heard that they broke up because Pablo was seeing another woman after he found out Keena was going into the army, but I don't know if that's exactly true," Roy said.

Brennan on speakerphone was still listening in on the conversation asked if it would be alright to ask some questions of her own and Booth granted her permission.

"Roy, Jesse do you believe Pablo could have killed your sister?"

"I don't think so Pablo was a very poor and somewhat uneducated man. There's no way he could have gotten into Iraq and done such thing" Jesse insisted.

"Do you know of anyone in the army in her group that would have a grudge against her or anything?"

"I don't know if she even talked to anybody at all over there. Keena was somewhat of quiet person and very private."

The pilot informs Brennan that she needs to turn her phone off. They are running into an overseas storm and he needs to use as much power as possible without her phone interefering with the equipment.

"Booth, I'm sorry I need to shut my phone. I call back when I've reached Baghdad, bye for now."

Booth shuts the phone off. He continues to question Roy and Jesse some more before heading back to the Jeffersonian for updates.


	5. UhOh!

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hey everyone!!! I just wanted to say a few words before letting you read the rest of the story. First about the whole skinned thing, I apologize if it made any of you readers uncomfortable see the whole idea is that this is Iraq so I tried to come up with an unusual death, so I just wanted to clarify that. Also to those of you who are members of the Bones Forum at I apologize that my story won't be able to be seen on the Boneyard for awhile or not at all. Some has been deleting my work and fooling around with my accounts and it's making me very pissed!!!!(excuse the language for those of you young ones who read this stuff!!) Anyway, my thanks goes to CBBones for helping me out on the issue and I'll help you out any way I can. So I just wanted to mention those matters. Oh and one more thing if you are reading this story please leave me comments, feedback, whatever. I noticed my story hasn't been doing so great here and I want to know what's wrong with it. THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING IT!!!! Thanks and have a nice day, enjoy the rest of the story!!!

A few hours after Brennan last spoke with Booth, she arrived at Baghdad. The first person she met was General Hugo Kincade, the man she spoke with on the phone.

"Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure to meet you at last (shaking her hands and then introducing to her a new face.) Allow me to introduce Agent Conor Phillps, he's an international agent affiliated with the FBI."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, it's an honor."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you both I only wish we could've met under better circumstances and not in Terrorist Central" she comments.

"I completely understand Dr. Brennan, on behalf of the FBI however Agent Phillps has been assigned to be your personal bodyguard since your partner was unable to come on this trip," the general tells Brennan.

"Yes, well thank you. Booth didn't quite take this assignment well. I just hope with your help Agent Phillps and the army's help we can reassure Booth that there's nothing to worry about. So where is the body you just found?"

"It was sort of molded into the ground, we did manage to seal off the area. Our doctor is there now examining the body he has had some training in forensics and thinks he knows who it is but wants you to check his work. I'll give you a ride in my army jeep, Agent Phillps I hope you don't mind riding in the back."

"Of course not, we want Dr. Brennan to feel as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you, shall we be going?"

They all get into the general's car and head for the site of the body. Brennan takes out her cell phone and calls Booth to let him she's okay…so far.

"Booth, here"

"Booth it's me"

"Bones!!! Are you okay where you at?"

"I'm fine Booth, I'm here in Baghdad. The general is taking me to the site of the most recent body they found. Tell Zack that I'll send him some video and pictures of the body once I examine it."

"Fine, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Booth I'm fine. I have a bodyguard that's here with me his name is Agent Conor Phillps, he's affiliated with the FBI."

"Yes, I've read a file on him. You stay to close to him, no….infact put him on the phone."

"Booth, I can't talk much longer I can hardly hear you….I think I'm losing reception."

"Bones, please just put him on real fast."

Brennan hands her phone to Conor.

"Agent Phillps here"

"Yeah this is Special Agent Seeley Booth, I'm Dr. Brennan's partner."

"Oh yes, you're very lucky to have her Booth she's good."

"Yeah I know, that's why I'm telling you DO NOT LET HER OUT OF YOUR SITE FOR A MINUTE!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Loud and clear, Agent Booth. She won't have a scratch on her when she returns home. You have my word."

"Good, thank you."

And with that, Booth hangs up.

"He's very testy isn't he Dr. Brennan?" Conor asks her.

"He's very protective of me, even though I keep telling him I can take care of myself…."

"We're getting close," the general informs her.

Brennan gets her Camera and equipment out and ready to be used. The pull up to a checkpoint where 3 guards are securing the area. The general informs the men that he has Dr. Temperance Brennan with him and that she's there to look at the remains. They are all thoroughly searched and then the men grant them permission to pass.

"It's funny people in DC complain about airport security, that's nothing compared to what we just went through."

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, the men know who all of us are it's just a security precaution in case the enemy planted weapons in our bags or put a bomb in the car or something. We just can't take any risks."

"It's perfectly fine general I understand."

They walk over to the site and a man in a white lab coat approaches the group. The general introduces the man to Dr. Brennan.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan meet Dr. Vince Malayo. He's our finest Doctor this side of Iraq."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, I've read all of your books and I've researched your work from the Jeffersonian. You are a very talented young lady," Vince says has he tries to charm her (he thinks she's very attractive)

"Thank You Dr. Malayo can you please take me to the body?"

"Certainly follow me. We discovered the body just the other day. I have a hunch that it is a civilian whom I have been working with since I've been here. I have photograph of the victim and was hoping you could compare the remains to the picture and hopefully have a match."

"Someone is dead Dr. Malayo, why say hopefully?"

He hands her a picture of an Iraqi woman.

"See this woman? Her name is Selena Maruhabana. She and her daughter were diagnosed with a very rare disease that's found here in the Middle East, Hepathyma. I have been studying her and her daughter to try to find a cure but no luck. I say the victim is hopefully her because I would feel better knowing that she died from a disease and not of murder like Keena."

"But what if it is her and she was murdered?"

The doctor remained silent until they approached the body. Instantly Brennan started taking pictures and filming the surround areas of where the body was located. She then look and that and compared to the picture.

"It was a female, age around 40. Definitely of Iraq race. Weight of about 100? Height 4ft 9 ½ inches. Compared to the picture, I say it's a very close resemblance. I'll have these pictures and footage sent back to the Jeffersonian for complete analysis and to confirm identity. Doctor you mentioned she had a daughter?"

"Yes until 2 weeks ago when she died. The poor kid never even had much of a chance."

"General how close is your camp? I'd like to settle in and talk to your troops immedatley afterward."

"It's only a few miles from here. Would you like anything done with the body?"

"Yes since we cannot remove the bones from the ground we'll take the ground with us. Have the place where the body is removed from the ground. The bones are in no way capable of sinking into the ground deeper than 3 feet so the crews should be able to dig up the area without actually moving the body, we'll just have to work from there."

The general takes Brennan and her bodyguard back to the camp. After an hour, Brennan has her tent all set-up and she is settled. The general approaches her to check on her and asks who exactly she needs to talk to you.

"Dr. Brennan, you may speak to anyone here you need to speak to, however is there any particular person you wish to see?"

"Is there anyone here who was close to Keena? Friends? Neighbors? Anybody?"

"Yes she hanged out with one girl in my group her name is Kayla Branson. I can take you to her if you like."

"Yes please"

They walk over to Kayla's quarters to find her on the ground reading a book.

"General Kincade, sir."

"At ease solider. This Dr. Temperance Brennan she would like to speak to you about Keena."

Kayla is in shock and close to the panic stage.

"Keena? What oh my god…was……was that her body we found the other day? The one in the pit?"

"I'm afraid so Kayla. But please I need your help to find our who killed her."

"Of course I'll do anything I can, but oh my god she's….. she's……."

The general leaves them for privacy and tells Agent Phillps to make sure they are not disturbed.

"Kayla her missing in action report says that she dissapered about a month ago. When was the last time you saw her alive?"

"The night she went missing. God I remember it like it was yesterday. It was me, her, and some buddies of ours from the team I think it was 4 guys and then us 2. The general gave us the night off because the night before we had the unpleasant duty of guarding the palace grounds trying to break in and rescue some of our men. We managed to get 13 out of the 50 that had been captured. Each one of us the next day was exhausted and out of energy, so the general gave us all the day off. It was about 9:00 at night I was at Keena's tent. We were just having girl chat and one of the guys come over to our tent. They said they were going out to get some drinks and invited us to go, so me and Keena slipped into a shirt and jeans and then we left with the guys."

"Where did you go that night?"

"We went to some kind of a bar outside of Baghdad, no guards, no soilders, nothing. It was just us, the 4 guys, and about 10 other men at the bar. We had a few a drinks, danced a little, and then after about 2 hours of that the guys started to get really drunk. They picked fights with the other men that was there except for Harold. He was too busy being all over Keena. He creeped her out so bad and then he grabbed her and tried to sexually harass herbut she got out of it and went outside. I managed to stop the fighting and then I heard Keena screaming so I ran outside and by the time I got to her she was gone. I told the general what happened. The guys all ran out on me, I don't know what happened to them and I never saw Keena again until……."

Brennan held Kayla has she cried out her tears of sadness for the loss of her friend.

"Kayla…….this Harold guy do you think he….."

"No, Harold was still in the bar when I returned"

At that moment Brennan's cell phone rang.

"Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan we have several updates for you."

"Go on Zach, I'm listening"

"First I'm comfirming the identity of victim in the pictures you sent me. We feed the images through the database and the woman is indeed Selena. Hodgin's your turn," Zack says as he allows Hodgins to speak.

"Dr. Brennan I've worked some more on the acid. It contain chemicals and elements that are dominant in the middle east primarily in the area of Baghdad. Angela did some research and wants to pass the info on to you, go ahead Ange…."

"Hey sweetie are you okay?"

"yes, I'm Ange what did find out?"

"I researched tribal groups, races, and religions in Iraq that use the acid that hodginds examined to see if the murder was some kind of a ritual practice. The only thing I could find was this small Iraqi group called the Habbinbobs. The tribe is Iraq's version of voo-doo I guess you could say. They skin their victims as a sign a victory they believe that by wearing the skin of the victims they take over their souls and life, it's like a putting on Halloween costume sort of except this is way more sicking."

"You're right Ange that is disgusting. Is there anything else we can do to stop this group before they kill again?"

"Pray for a miracle, the tribe is small but deadly. They have about 200 in the tribe and are extremely intelligent. They know the lands better than Iraqi themselves."

"Alright I'll pass this info onto to the general, tell Booth so he knows what's going on. I'll call Booth if I find out anything else."

"Okay sweetie, and Bren please be careful."

"I will, bye."

Brennan and Agent Phillps return to the general to inform him of what she has just learned.

"Your sure Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes general my team is the best they are positive. Dr. Zack Addy, my former grad student confirmed that the women you just should me a few hours ago is Selena. Plus my team believe that a seprate Iraqi group kidnapped Keena and skinned her as part of some ritual. The acid we found on the bones is what they use on their victims. Have you encountered this group during the time you've served here in Iraq?"

"No, we've always concentrated on the Iraqi troops. Now we have a minority group on our hands……How am I supposed to explain this to the Big Guy?"

"You're the army you'll figure. Is there by any chance a shower nearby I have a very bad need to clean up."

"Yes we a restroom building right out back. The showers don't have the greatest pressure but I think it'll be enough."

"Thank you"

Brennan returns to her tent to grab herself a change of clothes. She grabs a bra tank with a white blouse and a pair of jeans with old extra shoes of hers. Agent Phillps, being the bodyguard follows her to the building.

"Um, Agent Phillps, this is the women's bathroom and I don't feel comfortable with you inside, no offense."

"I understand Dr. Brennan, I do respect your privacy however I am suppose to keep you safe so how about I just stand out here by the door. I'll check every person before they enter for your safety."

"Okay, I shouldn't be more than 15mins. I'll be back out shortly."

Brennan goes into the restroom and the first thing she sees is the showers nobody else in the restroom except for her, or so she thought. A few minutes later Conor was still standing by the door he heard some noise and started to reach for his gun not knowing who was approaching him. He heard the sounds of a person grabbed a hold of his gun and then silence. He looked to his left and stared for just a few moments not sure if he saw something or not. He slowly started to put his gun back in his pocket when he turned to the right only to be sprayed in the face. His eyes burned and the scent of the spray made him unconcisessous. The attacker, who was male, grabbed him and tied him up and placed him behind the building, while an adult girl went inside the building ever so quietly even with the shower on Brennan could not hear the sound of a dangerous person walk into the room. Brennan turned off the shower and the girl hid behind the curtain in the shower next to Brennan's. Brennan came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her and started to brush and dry her hair, then suddenly Brennan felt something small and could on her back. It was a gun. The mysterious girl who entered the bathroom was holding a gun against Brennan's back and started to talk.

"Do not scream, no one can hear, do not try to fight me you will not win. Go put on your change of clothes and do not try anything. I will be watching."

"Who are you what do you want?'

"I have been given orders to kidnap you and take you alive."

"How did you make it past my body guard?"

"My partner sprayed him with chylorform. Now no more questions, get dressed now!!!!!"

Brennan, considering the circumstances followed her directions, she wanted to fight back so bad but was afraid for fear that they might kill her and Conor and she didn't even know who she was dealing with yet. Dressed, she and the girl, still holding the gun, walked out of the building. The man with the spray grabbed Brennan and sprayed her as well. Quickly, the man and the girl put Brennan in the back of a car with several things covering her and they left the compound. No one even noticed that she and Agent Phillps were missing until the next morning.


	6. All Hell Breaking Loose

Okay children sorry it's taken me awhile to update this story. School has been murder on me, but fortunately I have some free time tonight and I get of school early tomorrow so YIPEE!!!! That's means more updates to come kids!! Anyway sorry again to leave you all hanging hope you like this chapter and please (if you're not doing it already) please leave me feedback, positive or negative I don't care. I just want to know what y'all think.

Morning had finally arrived. The general became a little concerned when Brennan and Agent Phillips didn't show up for breakfast. General Kincade's worst fears started to rise for when he approached Brennan's tent to find it deserted he began to panic. Immediately he order search teams to search the compound grounds. He then remembered Brennan asking about the restroom. Quickly he grabbed Kayla, the solider Brennan had spoken with last night. Kincade ordered Kayla to check out the women's side of the restroom building while the search teams check out the rest of the building. A few men come around the corner to inform the general they found Phillips.

"We found him out back sir. He was tied and had been sprayed with chloroform."

"What about Dr. Brennan? Did you find her?"

"Sorry sir no trace of the doctor."

At that moment, Kayla came out from the restroom holding a large padded envelope and written on it was TO THE FBI URGENT!!!!!

General Kincade concerned about the contents of the envelope, open it to make sure it was safe. The contents were safe, but disturbing. Inside was a letter and the lettering was in blood, or so it appeared. The general read the letter and instantly tears started to come out. His body filled with anger, rage, and disappointment.

"Lieutenant, get me Special Agent Seeley Booth, tell him it's urgent and extremely important……………NOW!!!!"

Meanwhile back in DC Booth was in Angela's office as they were discussing possible scenarios and suspects.

"Okay her siblings mentioned a boyfriend that was possibly cheating on her because Keena was leaving him to join the army. So what if he went to Iraq, and killed her there to make it look like Iraqi troops killed her as a cover-up?"

"Good guess, but sorry no cookie. I did some research on Pablo and there's three things that can prove he did not kill her. One he only had schooling up to what we consider the 6th grade. There's no way he could've had enough education to know what he was doing. The murderer was well educated and knew what they were doing."

"Fine #2?"

"Two the only way to get to Iraq is by taking a plane or a boat overseas and I went through registrations that would fit the timeline and guess what he's not on the list. Ya wanna know why and this is sort of #3."

"Why?"

"Because he's dead. Pablo died in Las Vegas 2 ½ years ago during a drunk rage."

"Those are good reasons."

Booth's cell phone rings. He thinks it's Brennan.

"Bones?"

"No sorry Agent Booth, it's General Kincade."

"Oh sorry sir I thought it was…."

"I know who you thought it was and we need to talk to you about that someone."

"Why? What's wrong?...what happened to her?"

"Booth, I'm sorry she's gone, someone has taken her. She never showed up this morning for breakfast. We went looking for her and we found Agent Phillips tied up in the back of the restroom building."

"WHAT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING, GOD DA…."

"That's not all. We found a letter written in blood. The doctor determined it was Keena's blood."

"What's it say?"

"_To Special Agent Seeley Booth,_

_We have your lady doctor. She is alive for now, but just alive. We don't want trouble so if you expect to see her alive again you'll do exactly as we ask. We are asking for $5 million from your government. It's plane and simple you come to Iraq, ALONE, deliver the money and Dr. Brennan will be returned to you safe and sound. As soon as we know you are in Baghdad at the compound were your friend was staying we'll contact you and give you further instructions. If you cooperate then the next time we have contact we will let you speak with her. Just bring the money, real money, to Iraq ASAP!!!!! Remember don't try anything funny we do have spies in America who can inform us of your activities even on home land. One mistake and Temperance Brennan will suffer the same fate at Keena Johan did. _

_F JY _"

"I'm taking the next flight out there."

Booth informs the team of what's going on immediately. He then rushes to his office to tell Cullen were he's going.

"Booth you could lose your job for doing this leaving without approval from me!!!"

"Then please sir give me your approval to leave. She's my partner and if that means losing my job……then so be it. Oh and someone will have to call Parker for me and tell him I'm on a case and can't meet this weekend."

Booth dashes for the exit but Cullen catches up to him in the parking lot.

"Wait Booth!!!"

"Sir, please I can't argue. I have to hurry or they'll kill Bones."

"Wait if you want a free pass to Baghdad you're gonna need approval from FBI."

"Thank you sir, but what made you change your mind?"

"Never mind that. I'll see to it that Parker gets your message. No go over there and bring our squint home!!!"

"Yes sir"

Booth hops into his car and immediately drives home to quickly pack and then catches the next flight to Baghdad.

"Hang on, just hang on Bones. Don't you give up on me" is all Booth can think about in his mind.

Darkness. Pure darkness. That's all she can see, but she can feel something too. It's rough and tight. She's been tied to a chair.

"Where the hell am I?" she keeps asking herself. Just then, she hears footsteps and a small overhead light comes on. In front of her, she sees the girl whom she met in the restroom.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jenea Yohann."

"Are you the mastermind behind all of this?

"My, my, my aren't you just full of questions. People of today's society are so nosey. I'm the leader of a small group known as the Fierce Knights. We plan to end the war between Iraq and the US and take over this pitiful country over. We are but a small, yet intelligent group of people who have the right to claim this country as our own. With the $5 million we have asked for your ransom we can use it to overcome the Iraqi army and then Iraq shall have it's first queen and we can rule as we once did. The murder of Keena Johan was a mere trap to lure you here."

"You killed an innocent person just to have me in your filthy clutches?"

"Yep pretty much"

Another man walks into the room and approaches Jenea.

"Excuse me my lady we have just received word that Agent Booth got the message. His plane from the airport to Baghdad just left moments ago."

"Excellent. If he double crosses us…….kill her, then him."

"Very well, we'll be monitoring him 24/7"

"Perfect"

Brennan fears desperately for Booth. She thinks that once they get the money they will kill them both. She wishes she had some way to warn him to stay away. Jenea and the guard leave the room, turn the lights off, and shut the door. Once again leaving Brennan in darkness…….pure darkness.


	7. A word from Brennan

Booth's flight to Baghdad had finally arrived at the destination. Booth quickly got his luggage and then met up with General Kincade.

"Agent Booth I presume?"

"Yes sir. What the hell happened?"

"We don't know for sure. The last time I saw Dr. Brennan she was asking about a bathroom to take a shower. When she and Agent Phillips didn't show up for breakfast this morning we got concerned and searched the entire area."

"Where was Phillips?"

"We found him tied up behind the restroom building. He had been sprayed with chloroform and says the last thing he remembers was hearing footsteps going into the building, after that nothing."

"Damn, he was supposed to be protecting her!!! I thought I specifically said she be heavily guarded at all times!!!"

"I understand that Agent Booth. Right now though what I don't understand is how they could have gotten into the compound."

The general and Booth continue to discuss the events as they head for the general's camp. Booth settles in and then speaks with Agent Phillips who is in the general's quarters. Booth filled with rage and anger grabs Phillips and slams him onto the wall.

"YOU PROMISED ME SHE WOULD BE SAFE!!!"

"Agent Booth, I'm sorry. They sprayed me with chloroform!!!!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU RESIST? YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE AND IT'LL BE YOUR HEAD IF WE DON'T FIND HER YOU SON OF A…."

"BOOTH!!!" screams the general as he enters his quarters.

"Gentlemen please. Booth I know that you are upset with Agent Phillips but none of this is going to save Dr. Brennan. I'm asking you to please keep your temper and focus on the situation."

Booth stands there still holding Phillips and is silent for a moment before releasing him and apologizing. Booth and the general re-read the information to see if any clues are given as to Brennan's whereabouts. They try to work on some plans and strategies as to how to find and rescue Brennan.

Meanwhile back at Brennan's whereabouts, she tries to determine her whereabouts. The door to the room suddenly opens and she sees Jenea holding a tray of food.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan. I trust you slept well last night?"

"How can I sleep when all I can think about is being here against my will and not knowing if I'm going to get out, let alone die or not."

"Good point. Anyway, so the FBI will gain trust in us we do intend to take care of you. As long as they cooperate no harm nor danger will come to you plan and simple."

"What's that you've brought?"

"I've brought you an American style breakfast. We have researched the customs of the Americans and hope this food is to your satisfactory. Milk, Waffles with butter and syrup, and a fruit dish."

"How will I eat this with my hands tied up?"

"We will release you of those ropes for an hour, so your hands may relax from the rope and you can eat. If you try to escape though we will punish you and take the generosity we are already providing you away."

"Fine"

Another guard comes into the room to tell Jenea some news.

"Excuse me my lady. We have just received word that Agent Booth has arrived here in Baghdad. He is currently at the general's camp."

"Excellent. Did he bring the money?"

"Our informer couldn't tell, but he did say he was carrying a large briefcase that could contain the money."

"Very well you may untie the doctor so she may eat, but keep an eye on her so she doesn't try to escape. I must make a phone call, but I shall return later to check-up on our guest."

Jenea slips out of the room leaving just Brennan and the guard. The guard goes over to untie Brennan and begins to whisper in her ear.

"Dr. Brennan please I do not wish to hurt you. I'm on yours and the FBI's side."

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Habab Kuhad. Jenea kidnapped me and about five other people here posing as guards a few years ago. We have tried to escape her but have always failed. But now that you are and have the army and FBI looking for you we might have a chance."

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Please Dr. Brennan you must trust me. We can help each other maybe I and the others can try to help you escape from Jenea before she kills you and your agent friend."

In another room sits Jenea with a phone next to her. She dials a phone number that she knows will connect her instantly to general's private phone line. With her is another guard who hooked up the phone to a machine so that the number couldn't be traced. She dials the number and it rings twice before a voice answers the phone.

"General Hugo Kincade here"

"General Kincade. Is there an Agent Seeley Booth close by this is a private message for him."

"Yes there is"

The general signals Booth that the calls is for him and hands Booth the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI?"

"Yes it is. To whom am I speaking with?"

"My name is Jenea Yohann and I have something of yours"

"You took Bones?"

"Bones? Is that what you call her?"

"I swear if you or any of your big shots there do anything to her I swear I will hunt each and every one of you down and kill you myself."

"Oh come come now Agent Booth. Let's play nice shall we? Why the need for such harsh words. I'd watch that mouth of yours if you expect to see Dr. Brennan alive again."

"Just tell me what to do so I can get her back?"

"First of all did you bring the money?"

"Yes, $5 million right?"

"That's it"

"Where can I drop it off?"

"Ask the general to drop you off at Yomano's ridge. From there I will have one of my men pick up and escort you, BLIND FOLDED, to our hideout where your "bones" will be returned to you. Sound fair enough?"

"I suppose. But you also said I could speak with Brennan for a moment if we didn't try anything and we haven't so can I talk to her?"

"Well right now she is having her breakfast but we can pull her away for a minute or two. Hold on while I have a guard go get her."

Booth stays on the line but he can still hear her yell at the guard "Go get the doctor she's in cell 48." Jenea returns on the line and talks with Booth while Brennan is being retrieved. After a minute, Brennan's voice comes on the line. Booth can hear Jenea once again in the background say "You have one minute"

"Booth are you there?"

"Bones? God it's great to hear your voice"

"Yours too"

"Are you okay? Have you been hurt or anything?"

"No they are actually taking care of me. Feeding me and such to gain your guys' trust so you'd know I'm okay."

"Don't worry Bones we'll get ya home soon!!!"

"I know you will Booth. I should've listened to you though."

"That's just the mind of Temperance Brennan"

Booth hears "your time is almost up" and Brennan quickly makes her last statement.

"Booth please don't worry about me. You shouldn't come here it's dangerous!!! Save yourself."

"Bones you know I can't do that. You're my partner. Just hang on Bones do let go okay?"

"Okay I won't"

Suddenly Brennan's voice is cut-off and Jenea's voice returns on the line.

"Wasn't that nice of me or what?"

"Thank you" Booth says in a sort of ungrateful voice.

"Have your general bring to Yomano's ridge tomorrow at noon exactly and all will be settled."

"Fine then"

"Oh and Agent Booth by the way, for those of you on the line for the army listening in and attempt to track this number you won't get far. We have this line attached to a computer system, which makes this number untraceable. I thought you should know that."

They both hang up and return to their business. Booth discusses with the general what to do about the money end of the deal, while Jenea tends to her order of business with Brennan.


	8. What Now?

Okay everyone I'm sorry I'm slipping on the updates but school is killing me and for those of you whowhat the ACT Test is I having that coming up on Feb. 10. So I'm trying to prepare for that as well. Anyway I felt bad about not posting an update in a while so here goes.

After the phone call Booth tries to figure out a way to give fake money to Jenea without the money being real so he can save Brennan.

"Booth you didn't bring the money after all?" asks the general.

"No sir. It's not that I don't care for her or anything like that. I like to try and find other alternatives to saving the victim before paying the money."

"I don't know, I've heard of this Jenea Yohann before. She's a very intelligent woman and it'll take a lot to fool her."

"I realize that. Who is she though why is she demanding so much? Even the grave digger didn't ask this much for Brennan."

"Who's the grave digger Agent Booth?" asks Agent Phillps.

"One of our earlier cases. The grave digger kidnapped Dr. Brennan and her collegue Jack Hodgins and demanded $1million for them."

Then an idea hits Booth and he reaches for his cell.

"What are you doing Agent Booth?"

"Hodgins owns the Catlina group one of the richest corparations in the world. Maybe he can let me borrow the money."

General Kincade continues to talk with Agent Phillps while Booth calls Hodgins.

"Bugs and Slime Man here at your service."

"Hodgins buddy listen can we borrow the $5million for Brennan's Ransom from the Catlina group?"

"You have my approval Booth but there's no way I can get the money to you. I can't wire it to you because the computer systems are down in all of Iraq and airway travel to there has been stopped as well."

"Why? Another terroist?"

"Yeah I think so. Some idiot at the airport was trying to sneak through security with 2 snipper guns."

"Okay well do you have another ideas?"

"Why not pay in Iraqi money?"

"Where though am I going to find $5million worth of Iraqi money?"

"It Iraq dude you're bound to find a counterfitter somewhere in that mess of terrorists."

"True. Wait the army has an offical counterfitter for operations like these. Maybe they can help."

"You could try to. In the mean time we are just here keeping our fingers crossed for you and Dr. Brennan."

"Thanks man and don't worry I'll get her back."

It had been hours since Brennan last heard Booth's sweet voice. She began to wonder if she would ever see his face again. Brennan's darkness was soon broken by a familar face that she had be-friended. It was Habab.

"Are you okay Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm a little dehyradted but otherwise I'm okay. What are you doing here?"

"I told the guard that was orignally outside your cell that I would watch you for the rest of the shift."

"Why are you nice to me though?"

"You are a good person Dr. Brennan and i believe that you can help me escape and put Jenea away for good."

"Why did she take you? You told me that she kidnapped you and about 5 others a few years ago."

"Yes it's true. I was apart of a survival group called the Good Samaritians. We were like the Iraq version of your Red Cross I guess you could say. Jenea made me and the others a deal on a better life. She claimed that she was going to bring Iraq out of the darkness and end the war to become queen of the country. Me and those with me refused her offer. She had know followers so she forced people to come with her."

"When and if Booth finds me I'll do my best to free you."

"Thank You I will see about getting you that water to rehydrate you."

Habab gets to the door when Jenea opens it.

"Ah Habab are you making our guest comfortable?"

"Yes my lady I was just going to get her some water. She is de-hydrating."

"Oh you poor thing (laughs) by all means fetch Jill her bucket of water."

"What do you want Jenea."

"It seems that you and Habab were engaging in a deep conversation. What were you two talking about."

"I just wanted some company that's all."

"Well I'll be watching you know and beside we can have, what is it you Americans call it?...girl chat?"

Habab come back in with a large glass of ice water.

"Habab I will be guarding Dr. Brennan for the remaninder of her stay. I want you to remain outside to guard the whereabouts."

Habab realizes that Jenea is onto him so he obeys.

"You know Dr. Brennan your boyfriend is very cooperative. I'm surprised. Most people we've kidnapped we've had to fight them for their cooperation."

"Booth cares for me, but he's not my boyfriend!!!!"

"Indeed. You know Dr. Brennan this entire cell as well as the others are bugged. Meaning we could hear the conversation you and Habab were having and i want to make one thing clear. We do not toleriate traitors. If Habab betrays us he will be executed and who knows what will happen to you."

"I understand but why did you take him?"

"I needed followers I'm tired of being called crazy just because I want to rule Iraq. I have the leadership and power to make this the great country that it once was. And having no followers will get me nowhere. Habab will be punished for his actions, but if he crosses the line again we will terminate him. So I'd watch who you be-friend with around here."


	9. Far Away

HA HA HA HA Guess what everybody school got cancelled today and is cancelled tommorow and ya know what that means?...MORE UPDATES HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Ok I'm done but yeah I have some free time now so I thought I'll use some of that time to work on my fanfic. Anyway here's the next chapter and trust me this one will be longer!!!

Darkness...pure darkness that was all he could see until a small light appear infront of him. He followed the light until he came to a sight most unpleasant. Here saw Brennan's body laying there on the floor. She was covered in blood and dead.

"Those bstrds!!!!" he said out loud as he held her body next to his. Then he could her voice yelling for him. BOOTH BOOTH BOOTH!!!!

"BOOTH!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kayla the solider from eariler on.

"What? What? Bones?"

"Agent Booth are you ok?"

"Oh my god is was just a dream. I must have fell asleep while I was going over these notes."

"I'm awfully sorry that I woke you up like but the general would like to see right now."

"Okay thanks Kayla"

Booth slips his denim jacket on because he is a little chilly after his nightmare and heads over to the general's quarters.

"You needed to see me general?"

"Yes, Agent Booth. The army's counterfitter division was able to print the money. Dr. Mayalo is on his way over to their building to pick up the money right now."

"Why did you send him?"

"We figured if anyone was watching us who would suspect the doctor going out on a high-rated task. You don't look so well Booth are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah Kayla startled me though. She woke me up as I was having a nightmare."

"About Dr. Brennan?"

"Yeah"

Agent Phillps cuts in on the conversation.

"You like her don't you?"

"Of course I like Conor!!! She's my partner she's a good wonderful person."

"No, I mean you like like her...and I think she likes you too."

"What do you care Conor?"

"Booth please I feel terrible about how things gone down and I wanna help you get her back. It's my fault that she was captured in the first place and I'm willing to take full responsiblity for that. But I would really like it if you would please cut the cold shoulder. You can hate me all you want for all I care, but that's not going to get Temperance back. If you care about her enough you'll set these childish feelings about me aside and concentrate on getting her back to us safely."

Booth can't stand anymore of his mouth and walks away. The general comes back in with some papers for Agent Phillps to sign.

"What's wrong with Booth?"

"I don't know was else to do General sir. He has so much anger inside him."

"Just leave him be. He's got enough on his mind for now. He'll come around Conor. Booth is a good man and I'm telling you he'll forgive and forget sooner or later."

The sun has set and the moon comes up. Booth sits down on a quiet hill by himself and looks at the stars and thinks of Bones. Just like the stars he can see the sparkle and beauty of her eyes.

"Temperance...I miss you and...I love you and...I will get you back."

Deep in Temperance's mind she could hear Booth's words and replied back to him "I miss you too and I love you Seeley."

Tears were rolling down both of their eyes. Booth realizes it's getting late and heads back to his quarters so he can get some rest.

"I'm gonna need all the strength I can get for tommorow" he says to himself.

At Brennan's whereabouts she quickly falls asleep and dreams of Booth. In her dreams she sees him and them together with her friends. They are laughing and happy.

On the other side of the cell Jenea watches Temperance as she falls asleep. Deep down in Jenea's heart she can feel both Booth and Brennan's love for each other. The pain of them being apart is almost unbearable to her.

In Booth and Brennan's dreams are connected in a quiet and happy place. Both of them know this is a dream, but it's a happy one and to them that's all that mattered. In the dream Booth takes a hold of Brennan and she does the same to him and they dance to a song that they both think of when they are around each other. In the background they can hear the sweet sounds of Nickelback singing their favorite song "Far Away" and as they continue on in the dream they just dance and dance on to the sweet lyrics.

"This time, this place, misused, mistakes

Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait

Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left

cause you know, you know, you know..."

(Temperance I've loved you ever since the moment I first met you.)

(I know I have too. You're always there for me and care about me)

"I love you, I've loved you along

I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreamin you'll be with me and you'll never go

stop breathin if I don't see you anymore..."

(Booth I miss you so much)

(I miss you too Bones)

(If I see you again and not in my dreams, I mean for real will you never leave me?)

(Never again...that's a promise)

"On my knees I'll ask last chance for one last dance

Cause with you I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up

Cause you know you know you know..."

(Bones I'll never give up on you, you know that right?)

(Yes, and I'll never give up on you. I've always believed in you. Whenever things get tough I think of you and everything just feels like it's going to get better)

(they both smile)

"I love you, I loved you along

I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreamin you'll be with me and you'll never go

stop breathin if I don't see you anymore...

SO FAR AWAY (so far away) BEEN FAR AWAY FOR FAR TOO LONG

SO FAR AWAY (so far away) BEEN FAR AWAY FOR FAR TOO LONG

but you know, you know, you know..."

(It's been too long Booth)

(I know Bones and we'll see each other again ,for real, soon.)

"I wanted, I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed, I need to hear you say...

I love you, I loved you along

and I forgive you, for being away for far too long

so keep breathin cause I'm not leaving you anymore

believe it, hold on to me never let me go

keep breathin cause I'm not leaving you anymore

believe it, hold on to me never let me go..."

(I'll never let you go Bones)

(I'll never let you go either Booth)

"(keep breathin) HOLD ON TO ME NEVER LET ME GO

(keep breathin) HOLD ON TO ME NEVER LET ME GO..."

(I love you Bones)

(I love you Booth)

and with that one last kiss the dream ends...

OKAY I JUST THOUGHT I SHOULD MENTION THIS SO I DON'T GET SEWED OR SOMETHING I DON'T OWN THIS SONG OR BAND (OR THE CHARACTERS BUT YOU ALL KNOW THAT.) But Far Away by Nickelback is by far one of my favorite love songs and I just thought for this story and this chapter it would be perfect to use for a little B/B.


	10. Preparing for rescue

WOO-HOO NO SCHOOL AGAIN TODAY THAT MEANS MORE UPDATES and best of all I'm all gaught up on my homework so today maybe I'll post a few chapters instead of just one. I'm glad lots of you like the "Far Away" chapter. I had 2 comments here on the Bones website and few on a fan fic site. So I'm glad ya'll are liking it. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to leave lots of comments and feedback please!!!!!

It was a 8:00 the next morning. Booth had a restless night of sleep. The only time he felt peaceful and rested was during that wonderful dream he was having about him and Brennan dancing. Booth makes his way to the General's quarters to accompany him and Agent Phillps to breakfast.

"Ah good morning Agent Booth!!!" greeted the General.

"Morning sir...Agent Phillps"

"Booth" replies Conor.

"Did you get some rest last night Booth?" the General asks him has he pours the guys a fresh cup of coffee.

"Some, I saw Brennan in my dream."

"I knew it!!! You do like her Booth you just don't have the gut to tell it to her face!!!!" yells Conor.

"Shut up Phillps. I don't think Temperance really believes in having that kind of a relationship with someone you work with."

Even though deep down inside Booth he figured that was probably wrong.

Booth decides to change the subject by asking the general questions.

"Did Dr. Malayo return witht he money last night?"

"Yes he got back around 12:30 last night"

"Any trouble?"

"Not that I'm aware of. We have the money packed and ready to go. I only hope that if Jenea discovers the money is fake she waits until after you and Brennan have left the area."

"I'm not all to thrilled though about going alone. I mean I'm not scared but back-up always is a good idea."

"I know Booth and we will be tracking you're every move."

"What are you talking about sir?"

"We've planted a tracking device in the case were the money is. Jenea won't be able to find it though. The device is so small we hid in the material the case is made of."

"That's brillant"

"Yep we'll will be tracking your location from a radar here at the base and a team will be watching close by to you as well. If Jenea double crosses us we can locate you and the doctor, bust in and takeover if the situation gets messy."

"Where is Yamano's Ridge at? Will it take us long to get there?"

"Well it's looks like we have decent weather today so it should take us about 45mins to get there. It's about a 40miles drive in our army jeep. She said she wants you there by noon right?"

"yes"

"Then you'd best go ahead and prepare yourself we leave at 11:00. It's will take us 10mins to get through security."

"I understand sir. Where can I go to see about the special equipment?"

"Dr. Malayo has the gadgets in his tent. See if he's there and collect the money as well."

Habab makes his way to Brennan's cell that morning. Both her and Jenea are asleep. Habab stops in to bring Brennan some breakfast.

"Dr. Brennan please wake up. I food for you."

Brennan slowly wakes up.

"Habab? Is that you?"

"Yes it is me Dr. Brennan are you fine?"

"Yes I'm ok. I had a rough night sleeping I mean."

"Do not worry you will soon be free of this awful place. Until then I have brought you some food. A fruit cup was all I could find in the kitchen."

"Thank you it's fine. At least the juices will wake me up."

Just as Habab began to untie her an angry Jenea wakes up and grabs Habab's arm.

"What are you doing here? I told to stay outside and guard the grounds."

"Yes I know but I was only bringing Dr. Brennan some food besides Samouel outsides needs to see in his office."

"Very well"

Jenea rushes to the office while Habab continues to unite Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan I also have information for you. The informer was watching the army contacted us last night. The money Agent Booth is bringing is fake. Jenea will surely and quickly realize it. So I have a plan."

"What?"

"As soon as he trades the money for you I'll distract Jenea long enough for you and Booth to grab one of the cars outside and escape. See Jenea is sending someone to pick Booth up."

"But what about you? How will you escape? You've been very kind to me and I want to free you from her."

"Please do noy worry about me. Perhaps if you escape then you can return someday to set us all free of Jenea."

They hear footsteps coming towards the cell.

"Someone is coming quickly Dr. Brennan act as if you are eating the fruit so we don't look suspicous."

"right"

She takes her fork and eats the declious, fresh fruit in the cup. Jenea returns to dismiss Habab.

"You may return to your postion Habab. We must prepare our guest for her departure."

"Yes my lady."

Habab takes the cup after Brennan finishes it and ties her back up. He whispers in her ear "don't worry you will escape."

Habab returns to his postion leave Jenea and Brennan alone once more in the cell. Jenea pulls out a walkie talkie from a her pocket and informs the guard to head for Yamano's Ridge.

"You have my signal. Go to Yamano's Ridge to collect Agent Booth. It's 11:00 they should be leaving the compound about now."

Back at the General's camp Booth is suiting up to save Brennan he hopes this plan they've come up with will work.

"Agent Booth are you ready to go?" asks the general

"Yes sir I am. I've got my gun and the money."

"Very well then Agent Phillps will be accompany us on the ride as well so lets hop into the jeep it's almost 11:00."

The men get into the jeep and the general drives off.


	11. Failure

Okay here's another chapter for ya'll. If I get time I may post another one before the Bones episode. BUT THAT'S A BIG IF!!!! and please if your are reading this story please leave me comments and feedback!!!!! If you are distatfied with this story then please let me know so I can may it more to your liking :)

The men in the jeep were getting ever so closer to Yamano's Ridge. The closer they got to the spot the more Booth's heart began to race.

"I sure hope this works" says the general.

"I hope so to sir" says Booth

General stops the jeep once it reaches a man in a strange uniform.

"Which one of you is Agent Booth?"

"I am" stands up Booth.

"Do you have the money?"

"Yes I do it's all right here in this case"

"Very good give it to me and we will take you to your doctor."

Booth hands the case to the man. He his extremely nervous but tries not to show. However the general and Agent Phillps fears began to rise a little when they saw another guard take the money out of the case and put it into a new one. The guard handed the empty case back to the general and then he blind folded Booth.

"We will contact you when Jenea is ready to bring them back"

"Very well, good luck Agent Booth"

"Thank You sir"

The guards tell the general to leave first to make sure that they do not watch the guards leave in a certain direction. The general decides to play it safe and plays the game their way. He and Agent Phillps leave, then the two men and Booth, blinded folded, head off in a different direction.

Back in Brennan's cell a guard rushes into the room to report to Jenea that Booth is on his way.

"It won't be much longer Dr. Brennan. Both sides want to get this done as quickly as possible and incident free" Jenea tells her.

"Do you have any idea though how upset Keena Johan's siblings are going to be when I return home telling them that while sister is dead the murderer is still free as a bird."

"What can I say Dr. Brennan we needed a way to lure you here and she was the perfect opportunity. Our spy in US watched you very closely and discovered how much you were interested in tribal studies such as the case of skinning the girl. You couldn't resist. Besides the army, the FBI, and Jeffersonian should know that if they try to arrest me they will pay. But I know you Americans are smarter than that."

Jenea's walkie talkie then started beeping and she answered it. It was Habab calling her.

"Yes what is it?"

"Saru and Vaga have just arrived they brought Booth and the money."

"Were they followed?"

"No"

"Excellent, set him up in my office and make him feel comfortable. I'll bring Dr. Brennan up."

"Yes my lady" responds Habab.

Booth takes his blind fold off and looks at his surroundings. He is in a blue colored room with about 4 guards, one of them being Habab. Booth's heart is rapidly racing. He is scared that if Jenea doesn't fall for the plan he'll get Brennan killed. After a few moments in the room he settles down a little and manages to calm himself. Jenea and Brennan walk into the room. Booth sits up from his chair and take Brennan's hand to hug her.

"Bones are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, but you should've have come here. I'm not worth losing that money for."

"Yes you are Bones and so much more"

Booth realized he didn't think before he spoke and his face turned a little red. Brennan quickly caught on and thought to herself "oh my god he really does love me. You are pathetic Temperance all this time and you didn't believe it..."

"Not's so fast Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Before you can celebrate and reunite where's the money?" asks Jenea.

"I have it, the guard handed it to me outside and asked me to give it to you."

"Perfect, has the money been counted and checked."

Habab quickly responds before the other guards.

"Yes my lady, it is the correct amount and valid. There is no reason to keep Dr. Brennan here any longer."

"You sound very anxious Habab to release Dr. Brennan..."

"I only think we should release quickly because if they stay to long the army will suspect us and think you double crossed them."

"Fine but let me count the money myself and check it"

"By all means Jenea go ahead. I hope you don't mind though we paid in Iraqi money we couldn't get the US money in time" Booth informs her.

"I suppose that will be okay"

Habab signals Brennan to go on ahead and leave the room.

"Now that my lady is satisfied with the money you both may leave..."

"Habab I will make the orders around here!!!!"

Habab gathers around Jenea to distract her from Booth and Brennan leaving. Another guard comes over to her desk and examine one of the bills.

"Wait this not valid money the printed year is wrong. This bill is dated 1978 and there's no legal code on this money."

"WHAT? YOU ARE RIGHT HOW DARE THEY DOUBLE CROSS ME!!! BRING THEM BACK QUICKLY!!! CATCH THEM BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!!!"

Habab tries to make a run for it as well, but is caught by Jenea.

"You traitor you helped her escape and now you will suffer with them!!!!"

She calls her guard on the walkie talkie to stop them before they leave the compound. Booth and Brennan are running all of the compound trying to escape the guards. They almost made it to the gate until a guard grabbed Booth.

"Bones run!!!!"

As usual not listening to him. She fights the guard and almost beated him until 2 more guards came and held her back. The guards through them in the same cell where Brennan was kept. Inside was Habab he was beaten and covered in blood.

"Habab are you okay?" she asks him

"I don't think I'll be escaping anytime soon."

"Bones who the hell is this?"

"Booth he's my friend Habab. He was kind to me while I was here. I tried to free him from Jenea and failed...I'm sorry I failed you."

"No you didn't. If she kills me I will be free from her still just not on Earth, in a different and better place."

Booth is holding Brennnan while she tries to comfort Habab. A minute later Jenea storms in the cell with a terrible anger.

"So you thought you could out smart me did you? Well no more nicey nice. I shall kill you all!!!!!"

Then an idea hits Jenea. Now that she has one of the FBI's top agents she might be able to raise more money using Booth and Brennan together.

"I could kill you but instead I'll use the agent to raise the ransom. If those bloats back at the army and DC really care about you then I'm sure they won't mind paying $15million for your lives. But you Habab are a traitor and will die for your treason!!!!"

Brennan has tears coming out of her eyes and is holding on to Booth for comfort. Jenea signals the guard outside to bring her the phone with the untraceable line. The guard brings it in and waits for her command.

"Get me General Kincade NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay come on people be honest did you think they would escaope that easily? LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Calling DC

Hey everyone I've got school today but there's a 2-hour delay so I'll go ahead and post another chapter. Sorry I didn't get the thrid extra chapter in last night. I thought the Bones episode was okay but that Agent Sullivan is going to mess up everything!!!! DIE DIE!!! KEEP AWAY FROM HER SHE'S BOOTH'S GIRL!!!!! Sorry anger moment there!!! Well hope you all enjoy. I'm not sure how long this will be since I'm sort of on a time frame, but we'll see.

The guard quickly dialed the general's phone number and plugged the phone into the machine that makes the line untraceable. Back at the general's camp shortly before the called was made, he was getting very worried about Booth and Brennan.

"I'm very worried about them Agent Phillps. What if the plan didn't work?"

"It's like you told me general Booth is a smart and good man. I'm sure they were just side tracked a little. They'll be along soon."

Just then the phone rings.

"General Hugo Kincade here who's calling?"

"Hello general, this your good friend Jenea."

"Yes Jenea, are you bringing Booth and Dr. Brennan back"

"No, how dare you fools try to trick me with your fake money."

"You found it."

"Yes, we have an informer actually who warned be that the ransom might be paid with fake money. So now I'm raise the stakes. This is Wedensday so let's say by Friday at noon. You send to me $15million in REAL U.S CASH!!!! If you don't pay or we get the money and it isn't real I will kill both Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. No more Mrs. Nice person."

"Why $15million that's so much money!!!"

"$5million for Dr. Brennan, $5million for Agent Booth, and I'm tacking on a $5million anger fee because they caused me so much trouble!!!!!!! Send a man back over to Yamano's Ridge at noon on Friday alone, so we can settle this once and for all."

"Very well I'll strart making arrangements."

"Good see that you do. Remember Friday at Noon or they die!!!!"

The general hangs up the phone and starts swearing a little bit under his breath.

"They discovered it was fake money didn't they?" asks Agent Phillps

"Yes, they did and now we have til noon on Friday to raise $15million or they'll die."

"What are we going to do?"

"I think I need to make a phone call to the FBI and the Jeffersonian back in DC. They need to know what's going on."

Back at the Jeffersonian everyone is in Brennan's office and watching the news hoping for some luck. Cam walks in to try and comfort the team. They are all very worried about their friends in Iraq and with no word from either of them, it makes the team worry a little more.

"Has there been any new developments?" Cam asks.

"Nothing yet" replies Hodgins.

Then Dr. Brennan's office phone rang so Cam goes over to answer it.

"Jeffersonian Medico-Lab, this is Dr. Camille Sayroyan speaking"

"Yes, I'm calling for the head of the Jeffersonian Lab"

"You're talking to her. May I ask who this is?"

"I'm General Hugo Kincade here in Iraq and I have some urgent info about Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Is there any you can connect this call to the director at the FBI?"

"Yes I can let me connect the lines."

Cam puts the generals line on hold and dials the FBI to reach Cullen.

"This is Deputy Director Cullen on the FBI speaking."

"Yes Cullen this is General Kincade in Iraq."

"Oh yes general sir, when can my people back?"

"As soon as we pay $15million"

Everyone shouts "WHAT?"

"What do you mean what happened general?" Cam asks him

"We sent Booth to pay the $5million for Dr. Brennan but the money we sent was fake. Jenea the person behind this whole thing found out and know she both Booth and Brennan. Furthermore we need to get $15million to her by Friday at noon."

"Darn kid!!!" Cullen says on the other line.

"I know this puts you all in a terrible situation but I don't know what to do. I can't send in a troop to bust them out because I don't know where her hideout is. We planted a track device in the case that Booth brought the money in. But the guards put the money in a different case and left us with the old one. Plus there is someone here at my camp who is an informer for Jenea."

"Do you know who it is?" Angela asks desperatley.

"Unfortunately not. I'm hoping that between the FBI and the Jeffersonian you two can work out some kind of arrangement with the money. I don't know how else to save them."

"I told Booth not to get involved with you squintz and now looked what's happened" replies Cullen.

"I'm terribly sorry nto bring this unpleasant news to you, but things will be even more unpleasant if they die."

Cullen jumps in on the situation "Agent Phillps why didn't you accompany him? You are a trained FBI agent and you know better than to let a man go out alone and without backup?"

"With all do respect sir we are deal with an international criminal here. She could very well be a terrorist and I didn't want to take the chance of risking the lives of Dr. Brennan or anyone else. Now I made a promise to Booth that because it's my fault she was kidnapped in the first place, I would get her back and now I intend to get both of them back. But I need all of your guys' help."

Everyone becomes silent for a minute or two.

"I'll start seeing about getting some funds togehter from everyone here at the Jeffersonian" Cam tells the general.

"I'll do the same as well for the FBI" Cullen says.

The general responds back "Money or no moneyw we will find a way to get them both back alive I promise and keep them in your prayers."

Cam and Cullen hang up and go to collect funds for Brennan and Booth's ransom.


	13. Love Will Keep Us Alive

Here's another chapter for you guys to ponder over. I have the ACT Test tommorow so i don't know if I'll be up to posting another chapter tommorow, so just incase i'll try to make this a good and long chapter for ya!!! For those of you who know what the ACT is please wish me good luck (I may need it)

Cam had spent hours getting the money from Hodgin's Cantalina group, but there was still a problem. How were they going to get the money sent over there, when no air travel is being allowed in Iraq and the money cannot be wired. Cam talks to Cullen on the phone to see if their is some kind of way they can foward the money.

"Cullen sir, you have thousands of FBI agents who work for you surely you can find some way to get 1 man to Iraq to drop off the money and get Booth and Brennan."

"It's not that easy Dr. Sayroyan. Homeland security has stopped air travel in that area and nobody not even the FBI can access those air routes!!!"

"Dam, then what are we going to do?"

"Maybe we can figure out where they are being held"

"With all do respect sir how will do that. The general said Jenea's men practically foiled all of their tracking devices and no one could following the guards car to the hideout. They could be anywhere in Iraq."

"What if that body that the general orignally sent over has some clues to it."

"What do you mean?"

"You squnitz especially Dr. Hodgins have this things about finding chemical substances on the bones right? So maybe there's some kind of trace of plants or something that can help determine where she was killed and that could lead us to Booth and Dr. Brennan."

"I get Hodgins on it right away."

Cam quickly heads for Hodgins' little work station and instructs him on what to do.

"Cullen thinks that maybe there are traces of a plant or something on the bones that can help us find Booth and Brennan. Maybe where Keena was murdered is where Jenea's hideout is."

"Let's go have a look"

Hodgins grabs one of the bones and sets it on a microscope to see if any traces of chemicals or substances were left behind. Hodgins zooms in on the bones sees small and blue like spots.

"What do you see Hodgins?"

"What the hell is that? Soem kind of blue little spots all over the bone."

Angela steps into the space to see what's going on.

"Angela do you have a thought as to what this could be?" Cam asks her.

Angela takes a look and notices that the usual shade of blue reminders her of some flowers an old boyrfriend of hers gave her on Valentines Day.

"I don't know what the substance is...but that blue color is identical to the shade of blue on poperlyilles."

"Poperlyilles?"

"Yes they are these gorgeous flowers that grow out in the middle east somewhere they are very rare and very expensive. One of my old boyfriends bought me a dozen of these for my for Valentines day a few years ago."

"You said they grow in the middle east? Where exactly?"

"Give me a moment and I could tell you"

Angela grabs the nearest computer and researches the flowers on web.

"Okay according to this site Poperlyilles are grew in middle eastern countries as well as a small part of northern France up until the the mid 20th century. After the wars ended the flowers became extinct because the gases and weapons used killed the plants and naturally the scent killed humans. The only place in the world where they still grow is at a small village in Iraq called Maundrah."

"Where is that?" Cam asks her.

"From the generals camp it's about a 100miles."

Cam quickly phones the general back to confirm a possible hideout point. The general however disagrees with Cam.

"Dr. Sayroyan that's impossible. That village is being served as a base for the army. Plus they have no gardens there. Any plant or animal life for that matter was destoryed when the fighting first started."

Cam looks back at the team and says "It's dead end there's got to be something else."

Back in the cell, Booth is still comforting Brennan. Habab however is slowly dying due to his severe injuries. He tries to remain calm by making conversation with Booth and Brennan.

"I hope your friends back in DC pay the ransom so you both can get out of here!!!" Habab says.

Brennan however still being held by Booth is scared, but very angry with Jenea.

"I could've sworn I just left this party" she says trying to make a little humor out of the situation.

"Bones I'm really sorry it was a stupid idea and it never should have gone down like this. You should've just kept on running and not stop for me."

"Booth I couldn't leave you, you know that. We're partners!!!! And partners are supposed to stick together."

"That's true"

"Still though, I know how much everyone back in DC cares for us, but there's no way they could get the money here. This could be the end."

"Gosh, Bones you sure do know how to make people feel better"

"What? I'm just stating the possiblities..."

"Yeah well don't. You can at least pretend to think postive about things..."

"It's kind of hard to, but you know...nevermind this isn't the right time to argue!!!"

She sits next to Booth and they remain silent for a moment until she makes another comment to Booth...an apology.

"Booth I'm sorry"

"It's okay Bones"

"I guess everything is just getting to my head. I'll never see Russ again or my friends and my dad...(starts to cry)...my dad..."

Booth gives her a touching friend hug that says "I'm here for you." Habab is watching all of this next to them and finds this very sweet and cute.

"You normally I try to think of a way out, but I can't not this time. How are we going to stay alive?"

"Bones, look at me (he does that cute little thing where he takes her head and turns it to him and she looks into his eyes.) Love will keep us alive Bones...Love will keep us alive.

(NOTE TO READERS: If this was a TV episode this is where "Love Will Keep Us Alive" by the Eagles comes in and you can hear it in the background and all of the flashbacks from the past show up on the screen with the music)

(1st Clip: scene from Pilot episode: Brennan is with airport security. We (the viewers) are introduced to her and then Booth walks in "Special Agent Seeley Booth FBI, Bones identfies bodies for us" "DON'T CALL ME BONES")

"I was standin all alone against the world outside

you were searchin for a place to hide

Lost and lonely now you've given the will to survive

when we're hungry love will keep us alive"

(2nd clip: think of all the crazy and fun car conversations they've had. "You're a smart you know that?" "Objectively I'd say I'm very smart although it has nothing to do with my a".)

"Don't you worry sometimes you just gotta let it ride

the world is changing right before your eyes

Now I found you there's no more emptiness inside

When we're hungry love will keep us alive"

(3rd clip: Think of all the times Booth has saved and/or stood up for her example: Two Bodies in the Lab, Man in the Morgue, Blonde in the game, Man in the Cell, etc. "I'll determine what is and what isn't an attack such as a hiccup!!!(from Woman in the Limbo)

"I would die for you

climb the highest mountain

baby, there's nothing wouldn't do.

Now I found you there's no more emptiness inside

When we're hungry love will keep us alive"

GUITAR BREAK: (picture them in the Man in the Bear episode dancing to this part if you know the song, it's really sweet for those of you who don't know this song)

(4th clip: Soilder in the Grave: the last scene where Booth has his hand on top of Brennan's hand and he tells her about his past. TOUCHING SCENE!!!!)

"I would die for you

climb the highest mountain

baby there's nothing I wouldn't do"

(5th clip: Last scene in the pilot episode where they are at the cemetary and he says he's killed a lot of people "I hope to catch that many bad guys"..."Please you don't think there's some kind of cosmic balance sheet..." (pause) "I'd like to help you with that")

"I was standin agains the worl outside

you were searching for a place to hide

lost and lonely now you've given the will to survive

when we're hungry love will keep us alive..."

(6th CLIP: Think of all those last scenes in every episode where they are together and they have that look like they will kiss or something!!!"

"When we're hungry love will keep us alive..."

(now we go back to the cell where they are still hugging each other and Booth says "Love will keep us alive"

"When we're hungry love will keep us alive"

So what did ya'll think. Of course once again I don't own the sing our band (darn it Don Henley was kinda cute back then :)) Please leave me comments and feedback and let me know if you don't understand how the song-fic part was suppose to work. GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!!!!!!!!


	14. The Informer

Well it happened!!! NO SCHOOL BOO-YEAH!!!! Actually where I'm at we have a level 1 snow emergency so yeah it's pretty bad out. But at least I have this fanfic to keep me busy!!! Anyway I had some people asking me what the ACT that I mentioned in a previous post is. The ACT is this HUGE TEST that you take during high school and a lot of colleges require you to get a certain score on it in order to be accept. I personally hate the test because of the way the timing is set-up. You don't even get a minute per question and like each section of the test is like 60 questions and 45minutes. So yeah it's a load of crap, but hey colleges want it. I hope I didn't do terribly bad on it considering that on the science portion I guess on everything!!! Anyway enough about me here's the next chapter. VOTE FOR CRAZY4BOOTH FOR THE FANFIC AWARDS!!!!!!!

Back at the general's camp everyone was starting to suspect one another in an attempt to find out who the informer is. The general starts to question everyone, but has no leads and with only 24 hours left to save them the Genera feels even more worried. However back at the Jeffersonian efforts to find clues on the friend's whereabouts are wearing thin.

"Has anybody found anything yet?" Cam asks the team

Hodgins responds "Zack and I are going through every piece of bone we can to find some kind of clue."

"What about Angela?"

"She ordered the evidence box from the FBI. She thought maybe by examining the belongins we found with Keena she could determine something" Zack tells Cam.

"Great keep up the good work guys you're doing fine!!!"

The compliment made the guys feel a little better about the situation but still a lot of pressure was on them. They both knew that if they couldn't find something then they could lose 2 wonderful people. Cam goes into Angela's office to asks her about retrieving the evidence box from the case.

"When is the FBI bringing the box over?"

"They said it should be here in about an hour. Another agent was doing research on one of the contents."

"What exactly are you hoping to find?"

"I don't know. I don't expect to find something that says clear out the blue where they are, like a note that says 'BOOTH AND BRENNAN ARE LOCATED AT...'"

"Well if you feel you can find something in the evidence box that will lead us to them then by all means go ahead, but in the near future in you need the evidence box asks me for permission first. I'm not angry it's just standard proceedure"

"Ok I'm sorry, but I have a best friend who could die over there right before my eyes and proceedure right now are not at the top of my list."

"I understand that it's not on my list or probably the FBI's list right now either. That's why I'm letting it slip, but I do expect you to follow this proceedure more propely next time?"

"Yes, I will"

Just then a package arrives for Angela. It is the evidence box from the FBI. Angela opens it and see a lot of things to look over. Cam leaves her to do her work while Cam goes back to her office. Angela starts going through the items and checks every little detial. In the box she finds the medals Keena had earned while in service, a photo of her with some other soliders, and something that sturck Angela as being an "Out of Place" item. The object was a very precise kinfe... a surgeon's knife. Angela decided to take the knife and examine it further.

Back in Iraq the general and Agent Phillps are still discussing the informer.

"I don't understand. If the informer has been watching our every move then he would've been with us when we picked up Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth" says the agent.

"I know Conor and we can't suspect each other. We're always together so we couldn't be the informer."

"That's true, but who else could it be? We've checked out all staff and soilders and found nothing."

Just then another solider comes into the tent carrying an injured man and a nurse is following him.

"Excuse me sir have you seen Dr. Malayo Sergant Kendal here has been hurt and we need to perform surgery quickly?" the solider asks

"I'm sorry we haven't seen him. Nurse can you perform the operation?"

"Not without an authorized doctor nearby and one of our surgery knives is missing. I've looked everywhere it's been missing for about a day. We lost one about a month, but we just bought a new one and now it's gone"

Conor tells the general he has had some medical experience and can watch the nurse.

"I'm sure she'll do fine, we need to save this man general!!!"

"Right you help Kendal and I'll try to track down Dr. Malayo."

Back at the Jeffersonian Angela continues to examine the surgeons knife. She believes it's the same knife used to skin Keena. The knife is a registered product of the same company who makes medical tools for the army, Federal Medical Supply Inc. Angela gives them a call to find out about when the knife was bought and such.

"Yes my name is Angela Montenegro from the Jeffersonian Institute in DC and I need some info about a sugery knife you sold to an army group stationed in Iraq."

"Of course to which troop are you refering?"

"The one lead by General Hugo Kincade"

"Yes I have it my computer his troop's doctor is Dr. Vince Malayo"

"I have a knife here with a serial number on it: 23678-AGHBO?"

"Yes he purchased that knife last April and accodring to my computer he just purchased another one a few days ago. It's in Iraq by now."

"Okay, thank you for your help and cooperation."

"My pleasure, hope this all helps and feel free to call back if you need more info"

"Thank You"

Nowing what Angela has now learned she rushes to Cam's office to give her the update.

"I think Dr. Malayo is the informer"

"Based on what?"

"I found this surgeon's knife in the evidence box it was purchased by Dr. Malayo last April, and just recently purchased a new knife a few days ago. The blade matches the marks on the bones. This was the knife that killed Keena."

"Alright that's enough for me I'll put the general on the phone."

Cam quickly dials the general's number and gets an answer.

"General Kincade speaking"

"General? this is Dr. Sayroyan from the Jeffersonian we have an idea of who the informer is."

"Who?"

"I'll put our Forensic Artist Angela Montenegro on the line and she'll explain."

"General Kincade?" Ange asks

"Spekaing what do you have?"

"I went through the evidence box from the case and found a surgery knife. It's registered to your Dr. Vince Malayo. The blade matches the cuts on the bone. Meaning this knife was used to kill Keena. Dr. Malayo is the informer at least that's the most likely person at this time."

"It does make since though. Dr. Malayo has gone missing and his nurse did inquire that he is missing surgery knives. Well done Ms. Montenegro. We'll get on it right away!!!! Thank You Dr. Sayroyan."

The general hangs up and Cam hugs Ange in relief that there may be some hope now in finding Booth and Brennan. If the army finds Dr. Malayo then they'll find Booth and Brennan... or at least they think they will.


	15. 10 hours left!

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!!!!

I didn't have school today again we got lot 7inches of snow and 1/2in of ice so yeah we got dumped!!! Well maybe not as much as New York gets and stuff but for Ohio that's a lot of snow. Anyway I'm posting another chpater for you guys and I have a special treat for you all as well. I'm in the process of making a music video for the "Love Will Keep Us Alive" chapter. I wanted to have up and posted on u2be today but but my movie maker is being stupid with me so you guys will have to wait but I thought that would make every one happy. Enjoy the next chapter!!!!!

The general and his troops scattered everywhere in an attempt to find Dr. Malayo but no luck. However there was some ray of hope. The doctor stole one of the army's jeeps. All of the jeeps have a special tracking device planted inside the transmission so they can attempt to locate where he is. Back in the cell Booth, Brennan, and Habab discuss what they were if they get out alive. Booth and Brennan were especially interest in Habab's response.

"What about you Habab, what will you do if we get out?" She asks him.

"I plan to go to America and bring my 4 other brothers with me. I've always wanted to have my own buisness and my oldest brother Chahnee wants to change his name to something more American-like and start an establishment for homeless children."

"What kind of buisness would you open?"

"I think I'd be most happy selling books. I love books and I love to read despite my literacy limit. I practically grew up on books because my siblings and I had very little schooling...(starts to grumble in pain)... the pain is ever so slowly getting worse. I do fear I won't make it."

"You will Habab we are all going to get through" Brennan says trying to comfort him

"See Bones, now that's more like it, a more positive attitude about things!!!!"

Jenea comes back into the cell to have a word with her prisoners.

"No money yet, I hope the army can keep track of time because they only have 10 hours left to save you two!!!"

"What about Habab? He's not involved in any of this he was only trying to help me there's no reason to keep here just set him free and he'll never be in your way again!!" Brennan tells Jenea trying to save Habab from certain death.

"Sorry doc no can do. We do not tolerate traitors in this society and since I run the show I'll make the calls."

"Whether we get out of here or not you will pay for this!!!!! The government will hunt you for the rest of your life!!!" Booth tells Jenea practically spitting in her face.

"That's fine by me because if I can't rule on high NO ONE SHALL and that is a fact. Enjoy these final moments togther while you can they may be your last!!!!"

Just then another guard rushes into the cell.

"Excuse me my lady Kenco is here!!!"

"Perfect send in him. Dr. Brennan I have someone here I would like you to meet, Agent Booth you might have met him as well."

A dark haired man steps into the room and quickly Booth and Brennan's jaws drop.

"Dr. Malayo?" they both say out loud and shocked.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth"

"Dr. Malayo was our informer his real name is Kenco Kahal. Vince Malayo was his undercover name. He reprted to us of every move the army was making. That's why Agent Booth we took the precautions that we did. We knew that briefcase was bugged, we knew the money was fake. We knew all thanks to him. Kenco were you followed?"

"No but I have a feeling the army is onto me. The general was starting to ask questions to everyone. I knew I had to leave. We shouldn't stay here much longer though. I abandoned the jeep I stole because it has a tracking device in it."

"Where is the jeep?"

"I left it back at Yamano's Ridge. When they get there all they'll find is an empty jeep. Plus I brought the knife with me"

"Very good. You see my friends if the ransom is not paid I have decide to kill you both the same way Keena died to bring you here."

"You sick #$!!!" Booth yells out.

"Now, Now Agent Booth there's no need for harsh words. You only have a short time left I suggest you use it wisely."


	16. The Truth is No Longer Out There

Okay here's the next chapter and this one will be longer. Oh this story will wrap up pretty soon. I found out I do have to go to school Monday to make up for missing yesterday because we have things things called calamitiy days (IT'S SO STUPID!!!!) and the schools only get 5 days off and we've had 6 days off. Well enjoy this LONGER chapter!!

One of the soliders informs the General that they have located the stolen jeep back at Yamano's Ridge. The general, Agent Phillps, and about 150 soliders arrive only to find the jeep abandonded. No tracks, no clues, nothing.

"General sir what will we do now? There's no tracks or signs of anybody coming through here" the agent questions.

"Dam, these people sure are good at hiding their tracks maybe too good. Men!!! Continue to keep searching for clues no man just leaves without a trace of some kind."

All the men keep searching through every inch of the ridge. Still no tracks of any kind. All seemed lost until a solider saw something shiny in the distance. The man headed towards the shiny light and discovered it was a battery and not to far away from the battery was a small portable fan. The man pickup the fan and then disovered that sand was covering up a secret trap door. Quickly the solider ran back to the general and informed him of what he found.

"General sir, I have discovered these two items and I found a trap door covered by the sand."

"Fan and one AA battery. Who was coming through here used a portable fan to move the sand to cover their tracks. let's check out this secret door."

The general heads over to the door and examines it very closely. The open the door and notices it goes down deep into the ground. The general starts to order men into the door, then Agent Phillps interupts.

"Excuse me sir, I'll go first. It was my fault all of this happened I think I should be the one go and save them...alone. I want to see to it personally they both get out alive."

"Conor, this is no time to play the hero!!! If this secret passage way does lead us to Jenea's hideout you won't stand a chance against her men. They are all deadliy and very brutal."

"I realize that, but like I said it's my fault they are both imprisoned right now and I think I should be the one to clean up the mess."

"You can go, but not alone I have a plan. I'll have my men stay behind you but from a fair distance. Should anything happen to you my men can move in quickly."

The general hands Agent Phillps a small watch.

"This watch serves as a walkie talkie when you need help call for me men and they will make theirselves known. Just speak into the watch. They'll be prepared and waiting."

"Thank You general sir."

The men shake hands and Agent Phillps starts to go down the passageway.

"Conor!!!" says the general.

He looks up.

"Good Luck"

"Thank You sir"

5 HOURS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back in the cell Booth, Brennan, and Habab continue to wait for news. Brennan watches Habab as he continues to suffer painfully. Although she wishes there was something she could do to help him, they both know it is a lost cause. Habab will be dead in a few hours. In another corner of the cell Booth is on his knees praying. Brennan watches him too. She is starting to understand the whole concept of praying and worshiping god that Booth has been trying to teach her since he is catholtic. Booth finishes his prayer and then sits back down next to Brennan. Booth starts to get a little teary.

"Booth are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"about?"

"About Parker. You know how you were saying you may never see Russ or father again?"

"Yes"

"Well what about Parker. I may not get to see him grow up. I may miss his elementary and middle school baseball games, prom, graduating from High School, graduating from college, and then him having a son. I may not get to see any of those things."

"Booth you will, you were the one who told me eariler to think positive. Well I'm postitive you will see Pakrer again and you'll get to watch him grow up. I saw you praying over there and that shows me you have faith."

"Yeah"

"If that faith stays strong then we will live on."

"You know Bones, I think there's something you should know."

"Yes, Booth?"

"I've always wanted to tell you this, but I guess I never really had enough gut to tell you my feelings..."

"about..."

"You. I've...well...what I'm trying to say is...well..."

"I love you?"

"yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I've felt the same way about every since you walked into that security room there at the airport staging that 'fake rescue' as I called it."

(Booth laughs)

"What about Cam does she know about this?" Brennan asks Booth.

"I haven't told her but I think she suspects. I feel more for you than I have for her in a long time. I feel like with you we have some kind of a connection that no one else has"

"I've felt that way too. I wanted to ask Ange for advice, but then she would get all over me about getting into bed with you and that's somethng I definetly didn't want to rush into."

Booth takes her hand and presses his lips against hers.

(BRENNAN'S MIND- You go girl, you finally admitted you feelings to him and look at where you are at your kissing him. Just don't get too carried away!!!)

(BOOTH'S MIND- God she's a terrific kisser!!!! I'm so happy though she understood my feelings for her and what luck she loves me too. I guess love can do strange things after all!!!)

ONLY 3 HOURS LEFT- TIME IS RUNNING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Time is running out

WOO-HOO NO HOMEWORK!!! Okay here's another chapter for you all to cherish!!! The conclusion will be coming soon (I know so sad, but all stories must come to an end)

Agent Phillps and the men continue to go down what seemed like a never ending tunnel. Agent Phillps was using a device that was picking up heavy readings of some kind of radio broadcast, most likely the channel between Jenea and her men on the walkie talkies. The general radios Agent Phillps, an hour since they first headed down the passage, to check on the progress.

"Any signs of Jenea's camp yet Agent Phillps?"

"No sir, we are still going through the tunnel and almost blind as a bat. I am however picking up a signal on by tracking computer. It's some kind of a radio communication. I think we are heading near a base."

"Can you try to pinpoint the chanel number? Maybe we can trace it to a specific point."

"I'm ready signal 356.98AM at 45 Megahertz. Strange that the chanel works on such odd frequencies."

"This is Iraq anything is possible here. We'll try and track that signal and check back in one hour."

"Okay Agent Phillps out."

Back in the cell Booth, Brennan, and Habab try to think of someway they can escape without getting killed first. No one is having any luck thinking of a plan and to boot Habab is dying.

"Booth, Habab is loosing strength rapidly. I don't think he's strong enough to get out of this cell."

"I'm not giving up there's got to be someway out of here. We've got 2 hours left. If you can escape being buried alive, then a prisoner's cell should be piece of cake."

"Booth!! Hodgins and I had equipment and objects to work with. Here we have nothing. An plus the door is solid steel."

Jenea overhears the conversation outside the door and decides to pay them a visit.

"I think you will find escape is out of the question. We designed these cells very carefully. No one has ever been able to escape my compound. Neither shall you!!! Only 2 hours left and still no money. Maybe you Americans aren't as smart as I thought. No contact from anybody. I guess your friends want to see you both die."

"At least if we both die, we won't have to stand the likes of you!!" Brennan shouts to Jenea's face.

"Now now Dr. Brennan. We shouldn't be so hastey. I'm merely making a statement. If the government really cared about the two of you as much as they say they do then surely the would've paid the ransom by now and you both would be on a plane back home."

Jenea looks over at the clock and decides she needs to go and make preparations for their exceution.

"Only an hour and a half left and now I must take my leave for there are prepartions to make for your...permanent leave of absence shall I say?"

She slams the door just barely missing Booth's punch as he attempts to knock her out.

Agent Phillps and his team of army men still continue to trek through the deep and long passage way. Their hopes begin to rise a little at the first sign of light. A small light is seen at a far exit of the passage. Aware that the light could be Jenea's camp, the men start to back off a little, but do not loose sight of Agent Phillps. He continues to pace a little more to the light until he finally reaches the end. He peaks out of the exit only to see nothing. Just dry land. Agent Phillps comes out of the passage and looks around for maybe another clue, but then again maybe they took a wrong turn somewhere. Agent Phillps' computer was still shows channel readings. Only this time the readings were loud and a little more clear. Despite all the static and atmospheric interference he and the men were able to understand one message.

"PREPARE THE EXECUTION FIELD FOR 2"

They all knew who the "2" were in the message and knew they had to work quickly to save them. The men all started to scatter through the area until something in the distance was spotted. One of the soliders pulled out his binoculars and zoomed in on the location. As soon as he realized what was in the distance he quickly flagged Agent Phillps.

"What is it solider?"

The solider hands him the binoculars.

"There in the distance. It's a base of some kind. Jenea's base. For there's no army flag hanging, but there appears to be civilization."

"Good work it looks like it's about 5 miles. Let's move in and remember stick with the general's plan. I'll give the code word 'go ahead make my day' and when you boys here that move in."

They all agree and start making their way to the base.

1 HOUR LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. The End is Near

WOO-HOO 2 HOUR DELAY AGAIN!!! You lucky people I get to post another chapter!!! Sorry I wanted to post a chapter last night but I was sooo tired I fell asleep during Idol (it sucked last night!!) But hey I'm here now so here's the next chapter I don't know how long it'll be, but I'll do my best!!! Oh and by the way they are not tied for whoever was asking:)

"Only 1 hour left. How do you use your last hour of your life?"

"This won't be your last hour Bones. I won't let them kill you!!!"

"Booth I can't let you die either!! Remember partners?...besides you have a son!!!!!!!! You deserve to see him move on with his life. I've got no one. No kids and I feel like I don't have a family."

"You have me Bones"

"Thanks"

A guard comes in the room holding 2 handcuffs.

"I've come to collect and prepare you both for exceution."

"What about Habab?" Brennan asks the guard.

"Jenea has special plans for Habab. Never the less you both must come now!!!!!!"

The guard handcuffs Brennan and signals another guard, a stronger one, to handle Booth. The guards escort them both to seperate rooms and lays them on a table. Jenea and Dr. Malayo come into the room that Brennan is in. Dr. Malayo is holding an injection needele when the same green acid found on Keena's bones.

"What the hell is that?"

"Just a special formula I've been working on for several years. This acid helps to loosen the skin so it is more easy to cut."

"cut?"

"Yes I think it would only be ironic if you and Agent Booth died the same way Keena did that brought you here. The acid is injected into your body and in about 30mins you skin will be and the perfect condition to cut. But since that part of the operation can be quite messy we will then take you and Agent Booth to the exceution field and he will get to watch you die and your friend Habab will too!!!"

"You #$$&$$#!!"

"Your...um...colorful metaphors will get you know where Dr. Brennan. In 45mins you and your partner will be dead."

With Brennan chained to the table she tries very hard to resist the injection but nothing worked. Jenea and the doctor went to the next room to give Booth his dose while a guard stayed in Brennan's room.

Agent Phillps and the men were just outside of the compound and had a clear view of the execution field from their position. He was in the process of forming a plan that would not get everyone foolishly killed.

"What should we do Agent Phillps? I don't think we should just charge on in. They could kill them both in a micro-second."

"Yes I know, I think I should go down there alone when the bring them out on the field. I'll be a distraction to the guard while you boys can take a shot at Jenea and the exceutioner. When I give the code word...move in."

"Okay sir. Good Luck"

Agent Phillps takes his gun and starts making his way down to the compound. On his way down in his head he says a prayer and what very well might me his last. He prays that he can save both Booth and Brennan alive without anyone getting hurt and wants them to live on to happier lives and forget everything. Agent Phillps looks at his watch and only 20mins left. he hides himself in a small abandoned shed just outside the main building of the compound and watches for more activity and waits to give his men the code.

(Okay you people just got even luckier NO SCHOOL!!!! So this post will not be a new chapter I'm calling it an extension because the chapter was supposed to be longer but I was short on time. So this next message will be an EXTENTISON not a NEW CHAPTER!!!!!)

Brennan laid there on the table and lots of thoughts started going through her mind. She started thinking of all the good times she's had with Booth and then all of those funny moments in the lab with her team. Naturally Booth, in the other room, was thinking of the same things. He started focusing though on Parker. He realized he wouldn't get to tell Parker goodbye and that's when Booth started to lose it. Tears rolled down his eyes as did Brennan's too. Agent Phillps just outside the main building could suddenly feel their pain and sadness. His heart suddenly dropped and thought "I can't let them go down like that." It all depended on Agent Phillps to make to plan go well. At Yamano's Ridge the General and some of the other men continued interpeting the signals on the channel given to them eariler. General Kincade pulled out a cross from his pocket and held it in his hand. He too said a prayer praying for this plan to work and that Booth, Brennan, and Agent Phillps would all make it out alive. He then thought he should inform their friends back at the Jeffersonian what the situation was. He grab his cell and started dialing shaking.

Back at the Jeffersonian everyone was in Brennan's office waiting to hear any news of their rescue, but as time started running out hope was slowly decreasing. Angela was out in the hallway staring out the main window in the building just looking at the sky. Hodgins comes to have a comforting chat with her.

"What if they don't make it Jack? What if I lose my best friend?"

"They will make it. You won't lose your best friend."

Angela hugs Hodgins.

"As long as we stay strong for them they will have enough strength to survive."

"I know you're right, it's just..."

Zack comes running out of the office and starts running and shouting at Angela and Hodings.

"We have the general on the phone he's giving us and update!!!!"

Quickly everyone runs back to the office and sits on the couch whereas Cam is in Brennan's seat.

"We are here general, so what's the scoop?"

"We found a passage at Yamano's Ridge. Agent Phillps and some of my men went into the passage and found Jenea's compund. They have a plan to save Booth and Brennan. I was just informed eariler that Agent Phillps has stationed himself just outside the main building of the compound. Where he is going to execute his plan."

"I hope it works" Cam says in worry.

"It may, it may not. It's almost time for their execution. I should go so I can keep order and we can save them. I just want you all to know we are trying and will bring them home no matter what."

"Thank You general" and Cam ends the call.

Everyone gets in a huddle in Brennan's office and say a prayer while holding hands and keeping their eyes closed.

5 MINUTES UNTIL THE EXECUTION!!!

The guards in the rooms grab Booth and Brennan and make their way to the field. Jenea and Dr. Malayo are outside already and have a perfect a view of where the execution is to take place. One guard places Booth and Habab, both tied up, against a wall. The other guard places Brennan on a table. She isn't chained this time, but still in handcuffs and her legs are weak from the injection so she has just about lost all power in her legs. On the other side of the field she sees Dr. Malayo coming close to her and pulls out a knife. The same kind of knife that skinned Keena. Booth loses his temper and tries to get to Brennan but two guards are holding him back. Habab can see Brennan and looks into her eyes as if he was saying "I'm sorry." Dr. Malayo comes to the table shows her the knife. An instant flash back came to her. It was when Kenton kidnapped her and was about to kill her with a knife. Booth was also thinking of the same memory. The clock on the building strikes noon. Dr. Malayo postions the knife, Jenea smiles from a few feet away, and one last comment Brennan would hear from Dr. Malayo came out of his mouth.

"Goodbye Dr. Temperance Brennan!!!!"


	19. Who's dead and Who's alive?

Hey everyone!!! Sorry for such a long wait. I actually posted this chapter last night on  and when I tried to post it here my computer got stuck somehow. Anyway same as always hope you all enjoy this chapter (even though it is short) and leave me lots of comments!!!

After the last word "Brennan" came out of his mouth instead of hearing the deadly screams of a woman everyone hears a gun being fired. The bullet hits Dr. Malayo and he drops to the ground dead. Instantly Jenea rushes over to the table pulling out her gun and the guards preparing for a fight as well.

"Who fired that shot?" yells Jenea.

Then Agent Phillps come rushing out of his hiding.

"It was me Jenea. It's all over the army will take you in and you will be executed for kidnapping and murder."

"I'm not going anywhere but you are...to hell!!!!"

That's when Agent Phillps knew it was time to give the code word. He looked straight at Jenea and said...

"Go ahead make my day"

Jenea aimed the gun straight at his head. The other guards were expecting hundreds of army troops to show up but saw nothing. Agent Phillps started to get worried. He gave the code word, but nothing happened. Booth and Brennan just looked at Agent Phillps. Jenea was about to pull the trigger when suddenly one of her guards started to shout something.

"WAIT HE HAS RENFORCEMENTS!!!!"

Jenea turns around and see over 500 men of the US army completely surrounding the camp. Jenea's guards quickly dropped their weapons for they knew they were beaten.

"No, I will not be beaten!!!" Jenea says anrgyly and quickly attacks Agent Phillps.

They start fighting while some of the army men raced to free Booth and Brennan. Out of nowhere General Kincade and 20 more men came from west of the compound and saw Jenea and Agent Phillps going at it. While the other men were arresting the guards General Kincade attempted to stop the fighting. With one punch Agent Phillps knocked Jenea to the ground and then she pulled out a very small device and stood up.

"Nobody move, if any gets closer to me I will drop this thing and we'll all blow sky high!!!!"

"Are you nuts woman. That's a GH-44 bomb the most deadly bomb yet!!" the General shouts.

"No duh, if I can't have what I want then no one else shall their happily ever after!!!"

The acid that was injected in Booth and Brennan's bodies weared off and Booth had his strength back so he went for Jenea.

"Booth NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Brennan screamed.

Booth pushed Jenea to the ground. Her gun also fell out of her pocker and went off hitting Agent Phillps in the chest and the boomb went flyng up in the air. General Kincade started ordering the men to retreat and in no time Booth and Brennan started running. Then Brennan realized what about Habab? So quickly another solider put Habab on his back and another grabbed Agent Phillps and they all got as far away as possible from the compound. About a minute later the bomb fell to the ground and Jenea's compound exploded. Booth and Brennan was safe the horror was almost over. The 2 soliders that carried Habab and Agent Phillps set them on the ground and informed Booth and Brennan they weren't going to make it. Brennan talks to Habab and Booth speaks with Agent Phillps.

"Thank You Dr. Brennan I am free from that monster and at last I can join my ancestors in paradise. Thank You, Thank You..." Habab dies.

Brennan cries nowing what Habab did for her and if it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't be alive. She had lost a friend. Brennan sits next to Booth and hears Agent Phillps last words as well.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh on you Conor."

"No worries man. I said I would make things right and I did my job is done. You are both safe. Mission complete."

"Thank You Conor" Brennan tells him.

Conor's eyes closed and looks in the direction of Habab's face.


	20. Love at Last

FINALLY I GET TO UPDATE!!!!

Listen everyone I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update but trust me after you read this chapter it will soooo be worth the wait. This by the way the last chapter. But as well please leave me and comments, feedback, question or whatever for me!!! Hope you all enjoy and thank you for being so patient.

The next day back at the general's compound. Brennan was finishing up her packing when Booth showed up at her headquarters.

"you almost ready Bones? Are flight leaves soon and we still have to go through security."

"Sure I'm almost done."

Brennan is a little quiet. She is thinking about the loss of someone who befriended her and was very kind to her in a time of fear and weakness.

"I spoke with the general he said that he would see to it personally that Habab and Conor had a proper funeral service for their work."

"Here or at DC?"

"Both places. The men wished to honor them here before sending the bodies to DC."

Brennan had her head down and tears still falling out from her eyes as she closed her suitcase.

"Bones I'm sorry things happened the way they did."

"no I should have listened to you. Iraq was nit a safe place."

"Yeah, but this is part of your job and I denied you that."

"Yeah, but it's all over. We can move on."

"You'll be ok then?"

"Yeah"

Booth and Brennan give their goodbyes and thanks to the General and his men. Then they are quickly escorted back to the airport and boarded on a private flight very similar to the one that brought Brennan to Iraq to begin with. While up in the air Booth and Brennan talk some more about their feelings for one another and how this trip brought them closer together.

"Booth why are you always there to save me? Everytime I get in trouble you are there."

"I wonder that myself Bones. I guess it's not just because you're my partner and I have responsiblity for you on cases. It's something...more I guess."

"It's funny everytime I tell you I can handle myself I always end up getting in some kind of trouble."

"Yeah you do Bones, but you're worth it. The thought of losing you is very unbearable to me. I would go to hell and back just to make sure you are safe."

Brennan gives him a sweet kind smile and he responds back with that classic charm smile which quickly changes her smile to a laugh.

"Bones, you know..." (a slight pause)

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Booth"

Booth takes Brennan chin and their lips meet. They start hugging each other and starting to show a little passion for each other. They were defintely more than partners. The pilot of the plane quickly checked the status of the passenger part of the plane and noticed a DO NOT DISTURB light on.

"Strange place is to fall in love, Iraq" the pilot says.

After many long hours on the plane they finally arrive back in DC. The pilot goes into the passenger section to find Booth and Brennan asleep with her laying on him and their clothes on. The pilot awakens Booth first to let him they have arrived back home. Booth calls Angela to have her pick them at the airport. However he does not want to wake up Brennan so he carries her to the waiting area while the pilot help Booth with the luggage. When Angela arrives at the scene she can't believe her eyes when she sees Booth carrying Brennan. Angela rushes out of her car and heads for Booth.

"Oh my god Booth is she?"

"Asleep"

"Oh thank god you both made it back alive."

"Yeah can you help me get her in the back seat and the luggage in the trunk. As gorgeous as she is she doesn't weigh a feather."

Booth and Angela load the things in the car and put Brennan in the back seat laying down. Angela is heading for Brennan's place first and talks to Booth on the way their.

"So...Booth have you two?"

"What are the matchmaker?"

"In heaven baby. I mean did you two you know?"

Suddenly Brennan starts to awake (and at the perfect time.)

"Ange!!!!" she says in a mumbling tone.

"Well good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty. You and Prince Charming here managed to back it back in one piece. Good job"

Brennan throws a small pillow at Angela.

"Hello, driver here!!!! Thanks for the wait up call Bren!!!"

"That's what friends are for" Brennan says laughing at the same time.

They arrive at Brennan's apartment. Booth and Angela help take Brennan's stuff to her room. Angela walks out of the apartment making them think they are alone so Brennan's says her last few words to Booth, but in reality Angela can hear them through the wall.

"Booth"

"Yeah Bones"

"Thanks again."

"No problem Bones"

"Oh and Booth..."

"Yeah Bones.."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Angela hears them kissing and then says "Awww that's so sweet!!!!" not realizing thay she said it a little loud and then hears Booth and Brennan yelling "Angela!!!!" Booth leaves the apartment and Brennan watches Angela and Booth leave the parking lot before unpacking her things and taking a nice long rest. That way when she returns to work tommorow she will be prepared to finalize the work on Keena Johan. That night went brennan went to bed all she could think about in her dreams was booth and naturally he saw her in his dreams too. They love each other and they finally admitted it, but at the same time they both thought "Why did it take a dangerous situation for us to admit our feelings?" That was a question that would be on their minds for a long time.


End file.
